Le commencement
by Art3ngo
Summary: Suite du 109, le début de la relation Waverly/Nicole et le problème de l'ignorance dans laquelle Nicole est laissée. Waverly veut mettre Nicole dans la confidence mais Dolls refuse. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura ni même si ce sera régulier, juste selon mon envie et comment je vois leur relation.
1. Le conflit

Cela faisait une semaine que Waverly et moi nous étions embrassées. J'avais été très surprise au début elle venait de nous déclarer « amies » pour me sauter dessus quelques heures plus tard. J'avais été étonné mais tellement émue et heureuse, je l'avais désiré dès les premières secondes où je l'avais vue derrière son comptoir chez Shorty. Son tee-shirt trempé par la pompe qui avait sûrement du donner un sacré coup de pouce au destin. Même si je savais qu'elle était avec son garçon-homme je ne pouvais me résoudre à ne pas flirter avec elle, dès que je voyais son sourire, ses attitudes maladroites mais tellement sincères et ses yeux enjôleurs. Puis elle quitta Champ. Après quelques hésitations, elle dû rassembler tout son courage pour s'avouer à elle-même que je ne la laissais pas indifférente et pour m'embrasser dans un élan, une soif qui devait lui peser depuis bien longtemps. Après son départ du bureau du shérif et les longues minutes à discuter –entre autres- nous avions convenu d'un accord tacite de ne pas dévoiler notre relation, même devant sa sœur. Waverly ne laissait rien transparaître, ou presque, de toute façon sa sœur avait d'autres chats à fouetter et ne prêtait que peu d'attention à nos moments de complicité.

J'étais à mon bureau à remplir tout un tas de paperasse, on pense souvent que le travail d'officier de police est excitant et dépaysant mais il n'en est rien, je peux rester parfois de longues heures assise à mon bureau à écrire des rapports ou remplir des papiers qui me semblent parfois inutiles.

J'entendis des voix vociférant dans le bureau de Dolls, je reconnu la voix de Dolls puis celle de Wave, on aurait dit que les deux se chamaillaient. Je me levais pour me rapprocher de la porte afin d'écouter la conversation qui avait tout l'air d'une dispute.

« Waverly, vous ne pouvez pas dévoiler des informations aussi sensibles à des personnes extérieures !

\- Ce n'est pas une personne extérieure, c'est Nicole ! Elle nous aide depuis le début ! La moindre des choses serait de la mettre au courant !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas impliquer d'autres personnes, notre mission est d'autant plus efficace qu'elle reste en petit comité. Je refuse d'expliquer notre implication à l'officier Haugt !

\- Nous serions bien plus efficace si Nedley et Nicole savaient ce qu'ils affrontent les laisser dans l'ignorance les met en danger !

\- Waverly ne discutez pas mes ordres sinon je vous mets en dehors de nos missions !

\- Et bien on verra si vous vous en sortez aussi bien sans moi ! Tant que vous n'aurez pas compris qu'on se battra mieux si on est plus nombreux, je resterai en dehors du Badge Noir !

La porte du bureau de Dolls s'ouvrit brutalement, je m'écartais pour repartir à mon bureau l'air de rien quand j'entendis Wynonna parler à sa petite sœur.

\- Waves ! Attends ! N'écoute pas ce ringard de Dolls, reste, on va trouver une solution !

\- J'ai trouvé la solution, dire la vérité, ce n'est pas compliqué !

\- Si, ce n'est pas simple, impliquer d'avantage de personnes pourrait les mettre en danger !

\- Ecoute Wynonna, tu es l'héritière, je comprends, tu dois rester avec Dolls afin de régler le problème, je comprends que tu sois de son côté mais réfléchis bien, si tu avais dit la vérité avant ton enlèvement et celui de Nicole tu n'aurais pas eu à subir tout ça et la jeune fille qui a été éviscérée serait encore en vie. Tant qu'on gardera des secrets envers Nicole et Nedley on sera perdants. Ils nous ont déjà volé le Shorty's, ce sera quoi, qui la prochaine fois ? »

D'un coup Waverly sortit du bureau en claquant la porte au nez de sa sœur. Elle semblait bouleversée, son regard se tourna vers moi et je vis dans ses yeux toute la détresse qu'elle avait exprimée dans sa voix. Je m'apprêtais à courir vers elle afin de la prendre dans mes bras pour lui montrer combien je tenais à elle et qu'elle pouvait, au moins à un endroit, être en sécurité. Quand la porte du bureau se rouvrit et que Wynonna marcha d'un pas décidé vers sa sœur.

« Wave, s'il te plaît, on en parlera calmement ce soir à la maison, quand tu seras plus apaisée, le moment est….

Sa tête se tourna vers moi, coupant sa phrase, elle me sourit, d'un sourire forcé et gêné, je lui fis en miroir le même sourire gêné mais compréhensif.

\- C'est bon Wynonna, ne te fatigue pas, ma décision est prise. De toute façon je n'ai plus de chez moi, je ne peux plus retourner à mon appart au-dessus du bar. On se verra à la maison tout à l'heure, retourne combattre le mal avec Dolls, sans toi il ne ferait pas grand-chose.

\- Wave…

\- Laisse-moi, je vais prendre l'air. »

Wave avança encore dans la pièce, lentement, se dirigeant vers la sortie, les épaules abattues, le visage s'affaissant sur sa poitrine, elle semblait très triste. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça, même à la suite du décès de Shorty ou lors du kidnapping de sa sœur. J'attendis que Wynonna ait tourné les talons et soit rentrée dans le bureau pour me glisser prestement hors de la pièce, directement sur les traces de ma petite brune. Je sortis du poste de police et tournais la tête aux alentours afin de voir dans quelle direction elle était partie, mais Waverly était restée appuyé au mur en crépis crème, l'air très pensive, renfrognée.

« Wave ? Ça va ? Lui dis-je d'un ton doux et protecteur tout en m'avançant vers elle.

\- Je…, Elle avait du mal à parler, les mots ne sortaient pas.

Du bout des doigts je lui relevais le menton afin de créer un contact entre nos yeux. Je voulais voir ses yeux si expressifs, mais là ils étaient différents, humides, un peu gonflés et rouge elle contenait ses larmes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'avancer encore un peu et de la prendre dans mes bras.

\- Oh, Wave, ça va aller.

Elle se laissa aller et pleura à chaudes larmes, agrippant ses bras autour de ma taille, son visage arrivant au niveau de ma poitrine. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire, alors je ne fis rien excepté faire aller ma main le long de son dos et lui dit :

\- Shhhh, ça va s'arranger Wave, c'est un mauvais moment, ça va aller, je suis là… »

Je ne comprenais pas son chagrin, sa colère envers Dolls, mais je ne voulais pas lui demander, elle m'en parlerait en temps voulu, pour l'instant il fallait qu'elle évacue, qu'elle se laisse aller.

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, peut-être bien une dizaine. Ses sanglots s'étaient calmés et elle recherchait juste le confort qu'elle avait dû trouver car elle avait retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal et elle ne trempait plus ma chemise de travail de ses larmes. Soudain, elle releva son visage et nos yeux se croisèrent, je lui souris tendrement, cela me mettait sens dessus-dessous de la voir dans cet état.

« Nicole ?

\- Oui mon cœur ? Laissais-je échapper.

\- Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ?

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux.


	2. Un recul passionnant

**Voici le 2** **ème** **chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Je n'avais pas dit dans le précédent mais bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bla bla bla… N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, j'essaierai de m'améliorer, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit, je suis encore un peu rouillée. Merci de prendre du temps pour lire mes modestes mots.**

Waverly revenait en ville, elle était passée dans sa maison familiale pour y chercher quelques affaires pour passer la nuit chez Nicole. Elle y avait laissé en évidence un mot pour sa sœur, histoire qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas trop.

Elle se dirigeait vers le commissariat d'un pas décidé. Les idées un peu plus claires que plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle s'était sentie incomprise, autant Dolls cela ne l'étonnait pas beaucoup vu son passé militaire et sa volonté de suivre les règles, non, elle s'était surtout sentie mal à l'aise face à sa grande sœur. D'habitude Wynonna la protégeait, mais là, sans tenir le parti de Dolls, elle s'était opposée à elle. Sans heurt ni violence mais elle n'avait pas cherché à essayer de comprendre. Depuis le départ de Doc, Wynonna n'était plus vraiment Wynonna. Elle était plus nerveuse, plus impulsive qu'avant si cela pouvait être possible. Elle fonçait tête baissée sans chercher à comprendre, à entendre. Elle avait commencé à garder une bouteille de Whisky dans le bureau de Dolls, derrière une grande armoire. Quelques jours après que Doc ait quitté la ville, Waverly avait surpris sa sœur ivre dans le bureau à vociférer des insultes envers Doc qui n'aurait pas dû partir comme ça et qu'elle était bien contente qu'il soit parti car il n'assurait pas tant que ça au lit.

Waverly avait dû sortir sa sœur en catimini du poste de police en évitant Nedley, Nicole étant en patrouille elle n'aurait pas à lui expliquer. Elle avait ramené sa sœur à la maison qui continuait à délirer et l'avait couché pour qu'elle puisse dessoûler sans risquer de se faire mal ou d'ameuter la moitié de Purgatory. Elle avait annulé le soir la sortie qu'elle avait prévue avec Nicole afin de s'occuper de sa sœur à son réveil. Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des bruits inhabituels dans la cuisine et s'y rendit pour trouver Wynonna assise devant la table de la cuisine, un mug à la main qu'elle portait régulièrement à ses lèvres et une bouteille de Whisky single malt à portée. Elle avait l'alcool plus triste ce matin, Waverly avait essayé de discuter mais rien n'y fit, elle dû remplir une moitié de seau d'eau froide et le jeter à la figure de sa sœur qui recouvra ses esprits instantanément. Waverly lui fit le même compte-rendu qu'elle avait fait à Nicole quand elles avaient discuté dans la voiture avant qu'elle ne lui demande de n'être qu'amies.

Mais cette fois elle lâcha encore un peu plus son sac, elle cria qu'elle en avait marre de s'occuper de Wynonna qui se comportait comme une adolescente alors qu'on avait maintenant plus que jamais besoin de l'héritière. Elle lui reprocha de noyer son chagrin dans le whisky et que si Doc était parti c'était en partie à cause d'elle puisqu'elle lui avait donné le moyen de partir de cette ville folle. Quand Wynonna entendit cela son regard changea, celui qui était un peu désorienté par le soudain jet d'eau froide retrouva son voile triste et presque désespéré, elle se retourna pour faire à nouveau face à son mug, se resservi une rasade et bu d'un trait.

C'est à ce moment que Dolls appela le portable de Wynonna pour une réunion au commissariat. Waverly aida sa sœur à sortir de la maison et à s'installer dans la voiture, puis elle prit les clés et conduisit jusqu'à la ville. Elle pensait que peut-être voir Dolls et avoir une nouvelle mission lui remettrait les idées en place.

Mais il n'en fut rien, Waverly proposa de mettre au courant de leurs activités Nicole –déjà pour éviter de devoir mentir à la jeune femme avec qui elle essayait de construire quelque chose- ainsi que Nedley car elle pensait que sans eux leur quête serait très difficile voire impossible. Ils devaient pouvoir disposer de toutes les ressources possibles s'ils voulaient mettre un terme aux activités de Bobo ainsi que d'éviter les revenants à trouver un moyen de se libérer de Purgatory et de semer la terreur dans le reste du pays.

Waverly se retrouvait donc avec un sac à dos à marcher d'un bon pas vers le bâtiment des forces de l'ordre de Purgatory, quand une tête rousse en sortit. A cette vision la tension aux épaules qu'elle avait occulté se relâcha et elle sentit un léger sourire transparaître sur son visage. L'officier eut le même sourire en la voyant et se dirigea vers sa voiture de patrouille garée quelques mètres à côté de Waverly. Elles se rejoignirent devant la voiture, leurs corps étaient proches, plus que ce qui est habituel pour des amies, mais pas encore assez pour des amantes. Mais leurs yeux trahissaient la vraie nature de leur relation, Nicole voyant Waverly sourire se sentit un peu moins anxieuse mais sachant que Waverly étant encore prudente sur leur intimité en public elle proposa à sa jeune amie de monter en voiture. Wave sauta sur le siège passager et posa son sac entre ses jambes, attendant que Nicole s'asseye et retire son chapeau.

« Hey Wave ! Ça va ? S'enquit Nicole avant même de démarrer la voiture.

\- Oui, ça ira mieux ce soir, loin de tout ce chambardement.

Nicole prit prestement la main de Waverly pour lui faire sentir sa présence et qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle. Wave serra ses doigts autour de ceux de Nicole et ils s'entremêlèrent pour libérer la chaleur de leurs paumes et créer un espace de réconfort, de sécurité. Dans ces moments, quand Wave était avec Nicole, était proche d'elle, elle sentait sa chaleur protectrice, comme un cocon dans lequel les problèmes, les soucis venaient se heurter sans la blesser. Elle pouvait laisser les disputes avec Dolls, la vie insoutenable que sa sœur lui faisait subir depuis quelques jours, les histoires de revenants, tout cela n'avait plus beaucoup de sens quand elle sentait la présence de l'officier Haught. Wave tourna la tête pour rencontrer les adorables yeux noisettes de sa partenaire, elle pourrait s'y perdre, rester assise là de longs moments sans arriver à s'en lasser.

« Nicole ?

\- Oui Wave ?

\- On peut y aller ?

\- Tout de suite ! »

Leurs doigts se desserrèrent à contre cœur et Nicole démarra pour se diriger vers son appartement à l'autre extrémité de la ville. Durant le trajet qui dura moins de dix minutes Waverly ne dit pas un mot, elle regardait pas la fenêtre. Pensant aux habitants et la menace qui planait sur leur tête, peut-être que ce jeune coursier était un ennemi de Wyatt ou peut-être la dame qui nettoyait son entrée de garage de la neige tombée dans la matinée, mais finalement ça avait peu d'importance ce soir, elle était bien à ce moment et en bonne compagnie, elle ne voulait plus penser à tout ça. Nicole ne disait pas un mot non plus, si Wave avait quelque chose à dire elle le lui dirait en temps voulu, il ne servait à rien de la brusquer. Quand elle avait vu sa compagne sortir en furie du bureau de Dolls plus tôt sa colère l'avait inquiété, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Maintenant que tout s'était apaisé elle attendrait que Wave soit prête avant de faire remonter tout cela à la surface.

Nicole se gara devant une épicerie assez désuète, la devanture aurait mérité un bon coup de peinture et la vitrine des décorations et couleurs plus modernes.

« C'est ici !

\- Quoi dans l'épicerie ?

\- Non Wave, répondit Nicole avec amusement, au premier. Là !

Waverly leva la tête et vit une fenêtre aux volets en bois assez anciens et une petite jardinière de fleurs qui donnait un petit air coloré et un peu plus accueillant à l'ensemble.

\- Ca semble charmant !

\- Avec le salaire d'officier je n'avais pas trop le choix, ici au moins c'est calme, il y a tellement peu de clients à l'épicerie qu'elle semble fermée. Aller, viens je vais te faire visiter ! »

Elles sortirent de la voiture et Nicole se dirigea vers une porte sur le côté du magasin, après avoir forcé la porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir même en ayant fait tourner la clé dans la serrure, elle monta un escalier assez pentu pour arriver sur un petit palier où deux portes figuraient. Nicole ouvrit celle de gauche et elles entrèrent.

La pièce principale était petite mais chaleureuse, il y avait le strict minimum mais rien ne manquait. Un petit canapé coupait la pièce en deux pour séparer le salon de la cuisine, les couleurs étaient douces, une odeur boisée semblait flotter dans la pièce. A côté du canapé se trouvait une vieille télévision et une grande étagère pleine livres.

Nicole scrutait Waverly qui découvrait son intérieur, allait-elle aimer, avaient-elles tant de choses à partager ?

« Fais comme chez toi Wave, c'est un peu petit mais on peut tenir à deux.

\- C'est accueillant. Je n'aurais pas pensé à un appart comme cela pour toi.

\- Ah ? Tu aurais pensé à quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, quelque chose de plus épuré… Tu as plein de livres ! S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Whoooa, on a les mêmes !

-Ah bon, lesquels ?

\- HG Wells, Hammett… Tu as aussi pas mal de livres historiques et de voyages, c'est drôle, j'ai toujours rêvé de quitter Purgatory, voir en dehors de tout ça.

Intérieurement Nicole fut soulagée de savoir qu'elles avaient au moins des goûts littéraires en commun. Elle s'assit nonchalamment sur son canapé et observa celle qui venait de découvrir son côté intime, personnel, celui qui n'était dévoilé qu'à très peu de personnes, mais là elle en était sûre, ça valait le coup.

\- Prends-en un et vient ici », lança Nicole.

Wave attrapa un beau livre sur un voyage autour du monde et s'assit sur la droite de Nicole, toute proche, celle-ci passa son bras autour des épaules de son invitée et embrassa sa tempe délicatement.

Wave sentit son cœur rater un battement mais réussit à ouvrir le livre afin de contempler les photos de magnifiques paysage ou monuments. Elles passèrent un long moment à tourner les pages et échanger leurs impressions, leurs rêves sur ces splendeurs. Quand un bruit sortit du ventre de Waverly, Nicole se rendit compte que le temps avait vite filé et qu'il serait le moment de manger mais Wave refusait de la laisser partir, elle se sentait bien trop en sécurité dans cette position pour laisser échapper la responsable de son apaisement.

« Wave, il va falloir manger…

\- Tu n'as pas un truc rapide ?

\- Euh, en rapide non pas vraiment, je fais la cuisine, je n'ai pas de conserves.

\- Officier ! Plus je vous découvre et plus vous m'impressionnez ! S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Je peux téléphoner pour une pizza si ça te va ?

\- Oui, bonne idée. »

Elles se mirent d'accord sur la commande, Nicole téléphona et commença à préparer la table basse devant le canapé. Dès que le repas arriva elles mangèrent sans attendre. Puis, rassasiées elles se replacèrent l'une contre l'autre dans le canapé. Nicole décida qu'il fallait enfin aborder le sujet de sa présence ici.

« Ça va mieux ? Enfin, vu la dispute que tu as eu tout à l'heure…

\- Oui ça va, j'ai besoin de recul, de changer d'air… Tu vois… quand parfois on est trop serré quelque part… Quand c'est l'hiver et qu'il fait froid, tu mets un gros pull et par-dessus ton manteau… et bien c'est pareil, j'ai accumulé trop de pulls sous mon manteau, j'ai besoin d'en retirer. Et… avec toi je… je me sens légère…

Leurs yeux brillaient, les mots que prononçait la jeune Earp touchaient au plus profond Nicole, elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre alors elle fit ce qui lui avait manqué toute la journée et qui était pour elle le meilleur geste qui pouvait exprimer ses sentiments. Elle rapprocha son visage et captura les lèvres de sa jeune amie, le baiser doux et empli de tendresse se mua peu à peu en un besoin plus grand. Nicole posa sa main sur la nuque de Wave pour intensifier le baiser, elle ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller.

Une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement, Waverly sorti de ce moment de passion en bougonnant, à grand regrets elle se sépara de Nicole et bafouilla :

« Désolée, téléphone… »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine où elle avait laissé son sac à main, y extrait son téléphone et reconnaissant le numéro décrocha :

« Oui Wynonna.

\- Sis ! Tu es où ?

\- Tu n'as pas eu mon mot ?

\- Si mais je veux savoir si tu es en sécurité.

\- Oui, je suis en sécurité, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ecoute Waves, rentres, on va en discuter, je suis désolée. Je sais que je n'ai pas été facile ces derniers temps, ça va s'arranger.

\- Je sais que ça va s'arranger mais on en parlera demain, au commissariat si tu veux, mais pas ce soir.

\- D'accord, mais dis-moi au moins où tu es.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas loin, il ne peut rien m'arriver, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Nicole et lui sourit.

\- Bien, à demain alors, prends soin de toi.

\- Toi aussi, bonne nuit, à demain, puis elle raccrocha.

\- Ta sœur s'inquiète, se soucia Nicole.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je lui parlerai demain. Bon, nous en étions où ? Changea-t-elle de sujet avec espièglerie.

\- Je ne me souviens plus, il faudrait que tu me le remémores…

\- Officier Haught ! Vous avez une mémoire très courte ou une belle idée derrière la tête.

\- A vous de voir Miss Earp ! »

Waverly se dépêcha de rejoindre Nicole pour reprendre là où elles s'étaient arrêtées.

 **Voilà le second chapitre, je ne sais pas du tout où ça va nous mener, je me laisse porter. J'intègrerai sûrement des éléments des épisodes suivants dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **Sinon comme dit plus haut, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Désolée si je fais des erreurs/fautes. Merci pour votre temps !**


	3. Première nuit

**Troisième chapitre, je commence à prendre goût à cette histoire. Merci FouyChipita pour ta review, j'aime bien quand Nicole est romantique aussi enfin je la vois comme cela.**

La première soirée que Nicole passait avec Waverly se passait merveilleusement bien. Elle avait été prise un peu au dépourvu en acceptant sa demande, mais voyant son besoin de réconfort elle n'avait pas pu, ni même pensé à refuser. Elles avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée sur le canapé à s'embrasser, se taquiner, Nicole devenait experte pour détourner les pensées de Waverly. A force de câlineries les deux femmes s'étaient dirigées naturellement vers la chambre de Nicole. Allongées sur le lit, Nicole, au-dessus, s'arrêta :

« Wave, on n'est pas obligées de continuer, si tu ne veux pas.

\- Je te le dirai, merci Nicole » Répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Elles continuèrent donc à s'embrasser passionnément. Nicole glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Waverly pour parcourir sa peau souple et douce, elle dessina le contour de son nombril, souligna la trace de ses dernières côtes. Nicole prenait son temps, ne voulant pas brusquer son amie, elle embrassait sa peau délicate, elle sentit que Waverly respirait légèrement plus fort, elle remonta pour embrasser son coup, sa mâchoire puis ses lèvres. Waverly entreprit de passer ses mains sous la chemise d'officier afin de toucher elle aussi la tendre peau de sa compagne. Dès le premier contact, Waverly compris qu'il lui faudrait sentir la moindre parcelle de peau de Nicole, elle commença à déboutonner la chemise sous le regard intense et joueur d'une officier qui était aux anges. Nicole l'aida en retirant une manche puis l'autre et se fit brutalement renverser par une Waverly assez entrepreneuse. Celle-ci commença à retirer son t-shirt mais arrivé à la tête, un bouton qui était cousu au niveau de son col se prit dans ses cheveux.

« Euh…Nicole… Je suis une catastrophe…, constata-t-elle.

\- C'est la seconde fois que je vous sauve d'un t-shirt trop accroché Miss Earp, il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, ajouta-t-elle d'un rire franc. Elle se redressa aussitôt afin d'aider son amie qui se débattait avec ses cheveux.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Wave débarrassée de son t-shirt, j'ai tout gâché.

\- Mais pas du tout, c'est assez amusant en fait.

\- Ça te dérange si je vais chercher mon sac et qu'on se repose ensuite ? Elle paraissait mortifiée.

\- Non bien sûr, de toute façon je commençais à fatiguer. Tu m'épuises ! Lança-t-elle en essayant de rassurer son amie.

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant nous sommes restées à peu près sages.

\- Oui, et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur ! »

Wave déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'officier pour un chaste baiser.

« J'espère bien que tu prendras des vitamines une prochaine fois.

\- Je serai sûrement obligée ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire, puis Waverly se leva, retourna dans le salon pour y chercher son sac et dit à son amante :

« Je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes, je prends une douche express' et j'arrive !

\- D'accord, fais comme chez toi, j'en prendrai une après toi, et après on aura tout notre temps. »

Nicole se leva du lit et alla jusqu'à son armoire afin d'y chercher un pyjama propre et surtout pas ridicule car elle pouvait parfois dormir avec des dessins assez enfantins et ne tenait pas à montrer cela à sa petit-amie dès leur première nuit ensemble. Elle en sortit donc un débardeur gris et un short bleu nuit qui feraient très bien l'affaire.

Elle rangea un petit peu sa chambre qui n'avait pas été préparé pour recevoir une invitée, même si la plupart des choses étaient en ordres, Nicole aimait l'ordre et voulait que tout soit parfait pour cette première nuit. Elle souhaitait par-dessus tout que Waverly se sente bien, en sécurité, chez elle en somme et faisait tout en sorte pour que tout soit accueillant.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Waverly réapparaissait à l'embrasure de la chambre, vêtue d'un long t-shirt blanc qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux avec pour dessin deux petits moutons qui jouaient à saute-mouton au-dessus d'un troisième. Nicole sourit, elle appréciait vraiment et de plus en plus tout chez son amie. Ses maladresses, sa sincérité, sa spontanéité, sa simplicité, oui, avec elle cela pouvait coller, cela pouvait être simple.

« Viens ici » lui lança Nicole en tapotant la place libre à côté d'elle.

Wave se glissa sous les couvertures, elle sentait bon le savon et Nicole ne put se retenir de la contempler, les yeux humides, un sourire large, elle se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa sur la tempe et lui murmura :

« Je reviens vite, repose-toi »

L'officier quitta le lit et on entendit quelques minutes plus tard l'eau couler dans la douche.

Waverly s'enfonça sous les draps et respira profondément l'odeur de Nicole, un doux parfum boisé et vanillé, après quelques inspirations elle laissa aller son regard dans la chambre et ses yeux s'accrochèrent à quelques affiches de groupes de musique, un joli tableau coloré abstrait illuminait le côté le plus sombre de la pièce. Nicole avait du goût et Waverly aimait cela. Elle tourna la tête vers la table de chevet de son côté, le livre qu'elles avaient regardé tout à l'heure sur le canapé y était posé, une délicate attention. Waverly se surprise à rêver de se réveiller de nombreuses fois dans cette pièce, enlacée par une jeune tête rousse. Tout ceci était nouveau pour elle, d'abord la rupture avec Champ avec qui elle était depuis quelques temps, son attirance quasi-immédiate pour Nicole qui pourtant est une femme. Cela l'avait un peu perturbé au début, elle n'avait jamais ressenti de désir pour une femme, en fait ce qu'elle ressentait pour Nicole, elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti pour quelqu'un d'autre de toute sa vie. C'était vraiment très nouveau et au fond cela lui faisait tout de même un peu peur, beaucoup moins qu'au début mais toujours un peu. Elle préférait garder leur relation discrète, juste entre elles deux et Doc, mais quand elle lui avait dit, il n'avait pas eu l'air surpris, peut-être que d'autres personnes étaient au courant, Tante Gus pour commencer. Tout ceci n'avait plus d'importance à cet instant. Elle se retourna pour attraper le livre et l'ouvrir là où elles s'étaient arrêtées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nicole rentrait dans la chambre. Elle ne portait plus sa tresse relevée comme durant son travail. Ses cheveux étaient libres et lisses, tombant sur ses épaules, cela lui donnait un teint plus doux. L'officier s'installa sous la couverture, toute proche de Wave qui leva les yeux :

« Merci Nicole.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour être toi, pour avoir accepté de m'héberger et pour ne pas avoir cherché à savoir le pourquoi du comment de ma dispute de tout à l'heure.

\- Je t'ai un peu demandé tout à l'heure.

\- Oui mais tu aurais pu insister davantage, au lieu de cela tu as réussi à m'apaiser, à me faire oublier ou du moins atténuer ma colère. Merci.

\- Wave, je ne sais pas si je serai toujours à la hauteur, mais je t'en fais la promesse, j'essaierai toujours. Quand je t'ai vue sortir du bureau de Dolls j'étais partagée entre demander des explications à Dolls et te prendre dans mes bras. Il s'est avéré que j'ai cédé à la deuxième solution. Je sais que vous vous disputiez à propos de moi et Nedley, tu voulais que nous sachions sur quoi vous enquêtez et Dolls et ta sœur pensaient que nous mettre au courant pourrait être dangereux. Je te remercie de me faire confiance et de te battre aussi pour que nous soyons mis au courant. Je regrette que Dolls ai refusé aussi brutalement... Et désolé d'avoir écouté aux portes. »

Waverly ne répondit pas mais se rapprocha de Nicole pour se nicher dans le creux de son épaule, sentant les pointes de cheveux mouillés de son amante dans son cou. Nicole entoura de son bras sa compagne et déposa un doux baiser dans ses cheveux qui sentaient bon la vanille.

« Ne parlons plus de cela Wave, je suis contente que tu sois là, repose-toi. »

Waverly pris le livre, le déposa délicatement sur sa table de chevet puis se retourna et embrassa Nicole. Ce fut un baiser différent qui signifiait le bien-être, la gratitude, l'amour aussi. Puis la jeune Earp se cala contre Nicole et ferma les yeux.

« Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit… »

Elles s'endormirent très rapidement dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

 **Comme d'habitude, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre ! Les reviews font toujours plaisir !**


	4. Un matin

**Voici le 4** **ème** **chapitre, je n'avais pas pensé arriver à ce niveau en aussi peu de temps. Merci aux followers ! Désolée pour les fautes si j'en laisse passer et pour les erreurs de ponctuations parfois. Aller la suite…**

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures lorsque Nicole émergea d'un profond sommeil. Elle sentit une douce et chaleureuse odeur juste à côté d'elle. Elle pensa aussitôt à son chat mais celui-ci n'était pas réapparu de sa chasse quotidienne hier et de toute façon il avait l'habitude de dormir au bout du lit. Puis en ouvrant les yeux elle se remémora la journée de la veille, la merveilleuse soirée et la nuit passée. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder vers cette nouvelle sensation qu'elle éprouvait au réveil ce matin, c'était une certaine plénitude, la joie de se réveiller aux côtés de la jeune femme qu'elle avait courtisée depuis tant de semaines et qui avait cédée à ses avances. Waverly s'était jetée dans ses bras puis elle l'avait défendue et maintenant Nicole la réconfortait.

Dès sa rencontre avec la jeune serveuse, Nicole avait été charmée et en la côtoyant ou en entendant parler d'elle, de sa famille, elle se fit une idée plus précise du personnage. Elle en avait même parlé avec Wynonna un soir où elles avaient partagé une bouteille. Pour Nicole, Waverly était la petite dernière qui faisait ce qu'on attendait d'elle, qui devait être une gentille fille, pas comme sa sœur alcoolique et folle. Après le départ de Wynonna elle avait réussi à ne plus passer pour « une fille Earp », elle avait dissocié sa personnalité de l'histoire de sa famille. Cela avait été dû en grande partie à Champ, en sortant avec lui –le brave garçon de Purgatory- elle avait regagné une certaine normalité. Puis en devenant serveuse au bar le plus populaire de la ville, les habitants avaient été obligés de l'approcher et finalement de l'adopter dans la vie quotidienne, elle ne leur faisait plus peur. Mais pour être acceptée, Waverly avait sacrifié beaucoup de choses, son amour-propre en premier car elle était restée avec Champ beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Comment avait-elle fait pour être avec quelqu'un qui ne s'intéressait qu'aux voitures, à la musculation et au paraître quand la jeune Earp prenait des cours par correspondance pour apprendre diverses langues et fouillait dans des quantités d'archives afin d'anticiper le retour de l'héritière et d'essayer de briser la malédiction de sa famille.

Nicole avait été soulagée d'apprendre la rupture entre Champ et Waverly, elle commençait à s'émanciper de sa peur du regard des autres. Cette dernière semaine avait été une autre étape, Waverly avait non-seulement décidé de reprendre les rênes de sa vie mais elle allait jusqu'au bout. En rencontrant Nicole qui était sûre de ses choix, Wave s'était rendu compte qu'elle aussi pouvait vivre sa vie sans se priver et enfin écouter son cœur. A présent il faudrait assumer ses choix, pour Nicole cela ne posait pas de problème, elle ne se cachait pas, mais pour Wave tout était nouveau.

Nicole observait sa douce amie qui était couchée sur sa gauche, sa tête tournée vers la poitrine de l'officier posée dans le creux de son épaule, un bras entourant son estomac. Son souffle était paisible et régulier. Nicole n'osait bouger, elle aurait bien voulu se lever afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner mais elle craignait de réveiller sa belle endormie. Alors elle resta là, sans bouger, à contempler son amie et à souhaiter que tous les matins soient comme celui-ci.

Il était maintenant presque 8h et Nicole commençait à vouloir se lever. Elle tourna la tête vers Waverly et souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

« Wave… Il est temps de se réveiller… », Murmura –telle.

Son amie bougea légèrement, elle s'éveillait très lentement.

« Aller marmotte, le petit-déjeuner doit être préparé, et tu as une réunion à 9h30 je te rappelle.

\- Mmmmh Ffffff….

\- Ce ne sont pas des mots, quelle est celle langue ? S'amusa Nicole.

\- Maiiiis, je veux pas m'lever….

\- J'aimerai bien rester aussi mais tu sais bien que Dolls va t'attendre et ta sœur aussi.

\- Bon, bon, bougonna Wave en se retournant et se frottant les yeux.

\- Bonjour toi ! lança l'officier en se rapprochant de sa compagne qui venait de se retourner.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle en accrochant ses bras autour de la nuque de Nicole pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Tu sais dire bonjour dis donc mais ne me provoque pas, on a des choses à faire.

\- Pas aussi importantes que celle-ci, rétorqua-t-elle en volant un autre baiser.

\- Oui j'en ai bien peur mais il faut y aller quand même. Aller, prépares-toi je m'occupe du petit déjeuner. »

Nicole se sépara à contrecœur de sa compagne pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Nicole !

\- Oui ?

\- Tu… tu ne m'en veux pas pour hier soir ?

\- Hier soir ?

\- Oui, enfin quand… le bouton…, Wave cherchait ses mots, ce qui n'était pas fréquent, cela amusait Nicole mais elle répondit rapidement voyant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

\- Mais non mon cœur, ne t'en fais pas… Tu m'as fait rire.

Cela faisait la seconde fois qu'elle appelait Waverly « mon cœur », ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, Nicole espérait surtout que ça n'effraie pas son amie, elles n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de leur relation, de leur couple, tout ceci était secret pour l'instant, elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

\- Ce n'était pas le but…

Nicole retourna auprès de Wave en s'asseyant au bord du lit et lui prit les mains.

\- S'il te plait, ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'était peut-être pas pour hier soir, laisse faire le temps, il y aura d'autres soirs et matins…, laissa-t-elle en suspens, attendant une réponse.

\- Je l'espère bien, rassurant son amante et serrant ses mains pour conforter ses mots.

\- Bien ! Alors, pour ce matin ce sera œufs et bacon et café ou thé.

\- Un thé pour moi et le reste sera parfait. »

Waverly lâcha les mains de Nicole en souriant béatement puis la regarda quitter la chambre.

Elle remit ses idées en place quelques minutes puis pris son sac et passa par la salle de bains, de laquelle elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard pour trouver la table de la cuisine prête à recevoir leur petit-déjeuner. Elle avança doucement vers Nicole qui était en train de retourner les tranches de bacon dans la poêle, se colla contre elle par derrière et glissa ses mains sur son ventre.

« Ça a l'air bon !

\- Ne me déconcentre pas sinon ça risque de ne pas être mangeable.

\- Oh la la, que tu es sérieuse !

\- Non j'ai juste faim et je ne voudrais pas t'amener en retard à ta réunion. Ça, ça ne serait pas sérieux d'arriver en retard après la première nuit passée chez sa…

Nicole s'arrêta, elle ne savait pas quel qualificatif choisir, elle s'était piégée elle-même.

\- Chez sa… ? Taquina Waverly.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment Wave, dit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Je pense que ce que tu voulais dire c'est que ça ferait désordre si j'arrivais en retard après avoir découché. Je devrais sûrement expliquer cela, surtout à ma sœur, je serais obligée de lui dire que grâce à elle et à sa tête de mule j'ai passé la meilleure nuit depuis très très longtemps puisque je l'ai passée en compagnie de... ma petite-amie.

Le visage de Nicole se détendit tout à coup et un sourire l'illumina. Nicole déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite-amie afin de sceller ce moment. Quand le bacon commença à crépiter dangereusement dans le dos de l'officier.

\- Ah, les fourneaux qui m'appellent »

Waverly alla s'asseoir et Nicole répartit le contenu de la poêle dans les assiettes. Elles mangèrent en discutant de la journée qui s'annonçait. Nicole passa par la salle de bains où elle se coiffa en mode travail –assez rapidement selon Waverly qui s'en étonna-, s'habilla puis attrapa son Stetson. Wave l'attendait à la porte, son sac sur son épaule, un air joueur enchantait son visage.

« Bon madame l'officier, puis-je avoir un dernier baiser avant de quitter ce rêve et de revenir à la réalité ?

\- Bien sûr, mais tu sais bien que ce rêve peut revenir, tu n'as qu'à demander, tu seras toujours attendue ici. »

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement, sachant qu'il serait sûrement le dernier de la journée, elles se verraient au poste de police mais ce serait beaucoup plus difficile de trouver un moment à elles deux. Elles profitèrent donc des derniers instants.

Puis Nicole ouvrit la porte, mis son chapeau et elles descendirent vers la voiture pour arriver au commissariat quelques minutes plus tard. Elles sortirent de voiture et entrèrent dans le bâtiment ensemble, Wynonna n'arrivant jamais à l'heure, il y avait peu de chances qu'elles soient vues. Nicole s'assit derrière son bureau et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Waverly qui toqua à la porte du bureau de Dolls, celle-ci ouvrit la porte et lança un « au revoir » de la main et un brillant sourire à l'officier maintenant en fonction.

Dolls était déjà arrivé depuis un bon moment voyant l'amas de dossiers étalés sur la grande table de réunion. Il semblait absorbé par ses recherches, Waverly ne dit mot autre que « Bonjour » auquel il répondit évasivement. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, Wynonna entra dans le bureau, sans frapper, la réunion pouvait commencer.

 **Merci pour être arrivées jusque-là dans votre lecture ! Ça prend forme, j'ai quelques idées pour les prochains chapitres, il y aura plus d'action mais toujours des moments WayHaught ne vous inquiétez pas !**


	5. Question de confiance

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews super sympa ! Ça me fait très plaisir !**

 **Donc merci à Tsunade72, Mc, john6lisa et Kyu et merci aussi aux nouveaux followers !**

 **Ce nouveau chapitre est un peu plus centré sur une intrigue/action, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas je m'amuse toujours autant à écrire.**

« Salut !

\- Salut ! répondit rapidement Waverly à sa sœur.

Elle était soudain très intéressée par tous les documents de Dolls mais sentait le regard insistant de sa grande sœur sur ses épaules.

\- Wave, où étais-tu passée ?

\- Changer d'air, marmonna-t-elle sans même se retourner.

\- Wave, il faudrait qu'on en discute…

\- Ecoute Wyn', je ne t'en veux pas, commença la jeune Earp en lui faisant face. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi en ce moment. Je comprends, mais j'ai besoin de compter sur toi aussi, il faut que tu te ressaisisses. On a une mission, tu ne peux pas tout lâcher d'un coup, tes amis, ta famille ont besoin que tu sois l'héritière.

\- …, Wynonna ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se demanda quand Waverly était devenue la plus mature de la famille. Elle ne l'avait pas vu grandir et devenir une femme responsable, elle était toujours pour elle la petite sœur à materner.

\- Bon les sœurs, quand vos histoires seront réglées vous penserez peut-être à écouter la réunion. Il me semble que vous êtes là pour ça, lança Dolls, un ton sarcastique dans la voix.

\- On termine et on arrive, siffla Wynonna.

Dolls leva les yeux au plafond sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait la forcer à écouter tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fini ses affaires.

\- Non, c'est bon Dolls, on a fini. Wynonna va décider d'arrêter de boire toute seule notamment la bouteille de whisky qu'elle a gardé dans le haut l'étagère du fond et on pourra débuter la réunion immédiatement.

Wynonna jeta un regard furieux à sa sœur qui venait de révéler sa réserve mais elle s'apaisa la seconde d'après comprenant qu'elle le faisait pour son bien. Wynonna n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un veille sur elle, l'aide. La seule 'aide' qu'elle avait pu avoir venait de soignants de l'hôpital psychiatrique où elle avait été internée un certain temps. Depuis lors, elle refusait toute aide, se montrant solitaire, impulsive et agressive envers tout soutien. Mais cette situation était différente, elle pouvait avoir confiance en Waverly, c'était bien sa petite sœur, il n'y avait pas de coup bas à attendre, pas de danger à lui attraper la main qu'elle lui tendait. Alors Wynonna alla chercher la bouteille cachée derrière une pile de classeurs sur l'étagère du haut et se retourna pour la jeter dans la poubelle à côté.

\- Voilà Dolls, on peut y aller, souriant modestement à sa sœur elle se plaça entre elle et Dolls afin de commencer la réunion.

Il n'avait pas sourcillé en entendant Wave mentionner la cachette de sa sœur. Etait-il au courant ? Avait-il été étonné mais avait gardé son sang froid ?

\- Bon, nous avons été avertis par le sheriff que plusieurs fermes aux alentours de Purgatory ont été vandalisées. On y a retrouvé quelques bestiaux morts éviscérés…

Il montra sur la table des photos de prairies avec des moutons ensanglantés et d'une étable où gisait une vache dont le ventre avait été arraché, les organes manquaient, des litres de sang autour de la bête formaient une mare macabre. On distinguait les côtes et quelques mètres de boyaux qui pendaient.

\- Combien ? Questionna Wynonna.

\- Douze moutons les deux dernières semaines, cette vache a été retrouvée hier à la ferme de Ben Mead.

\- Un loup ? demanda Waverly.

\- C'est ce que les habitants et le sheriff ont pensé au début mais depuis hier c'est devenu notre mission. Un loup seul ne pourrait s'attaquer à une vache en bonne santé de quelques centaines de kilos.

\- Des pistes ?

\- Pas vraiment, j'ai cherché dans les archives un revenant amateur de viande fraîche mais en vain, je ne vois pas à qui ce carnage peut correspondre. Waverly, une idée ?

Elle était plongée dans les documents jonchant la table, certains étaient encore dans les cartons sur des chaises aux alentours.

Je vais regarder de plus près, mais pour l'instant rien ne me vient à l'esprit.

\- Bien, Wynonna ! On va faire un tour à la ferme Mead. »

Ils quittèrent le bureau d'un pas rapide et Waverly se retrouva seule au milieu des papiers, moment qu'elle appréciait. Elle aimait parcourir les photos, les plans, les documents afin d'établir des connexions, des liens entre des lieux, des personnes et ainsi remonter la piste. Elle commença par revoir la liste des revenants sur lesquels ils possédaient des informations susceptibles de coller au tableau.

Dolls et Wynonna se dirigeaient dans le SUV de la division du badge noir vers la ferme située à l'extrémité sud de Purgatory. Wynonna ne disait rien, elle regardait le paysage par la fenêtre tout en tripotant le canon de son pistolet.

« C'est quoi le problème avec Waverly ?

\- Elle n'est pas rentrée hier soir à la maison.

\- Mmmh… sourit Dolls, et ?

\- Pas la peine de faire un dessin, tu as parfaitement entendu tout à l'heure.

\- Elle n'a pas tort. Tu es un membre de la division, agit comme tel. Déjà si tu ne gardais pas de bouteille sous la main en permanence ça irait mieux.

\- Ne commence pas à me faire la leçon, j'ai déjà ma sœur sur le dos, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir mon boss !

\- Comme tu veux, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si tu es dedans à 100% Wynonna, que tu ne vas pas partir d'un seul coup. Je veux savoir si je peux te faire confiance en tant que partenaire.

Wynonna tourna la tête vers Dolls avec un regard blasé et articula :

\- Mais oui Dolls, c'est bon, je suis une grande fille, je ne vais pas partir en courant !

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. »

Décidément en très peu de temps elle avait beaucoup entendu parler de confiance. Entre Waverly qui lui demandait des preuves de sa responsabilité et Dolls à cet instant, elle allait peut-être revoir certaines choses dans sa vie. Peut-être était-il temps qu'elle accorde elle-même sa confiance aux autres, tout le monde ne pouvait pas être mauvais ou mesquin. Elle se savait loyale envers Dolls ainsi que sa famille, c'était déjà un bon début. Le problème qui faisait encore office de blocage était le départ de Doc. Pour Wynonna il n'était rien de plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air une fois de temps en temps, c'était physique entre eux. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait ou s'était persuadée de croire car lorsque Waverly lui avait annoncé que Doc était parti au volant de la voiture de la sorcière de pierre elle avait ressenti un pincement au cœur. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé sentir quelque chose comme cela pour l'ancien associé de son aïeux, ils partageaient des choses c'était vrai mais elle pensait pouvoir toujours être indépendante et le repousser à n'importe quel moment. Mais à ce moment où Wave était entré dans leur cuisine et lui avait annoncé qu'elle venait de voir Doc lui faisant ses adieux, Wynonna avait comme perdu une petite partie d'elle-même. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé tenir ne serais ce qu'un peu à lui et pourtant, il fallait qu'elle s'avoue qu'elle n'était pas si indifférente à ses charmes, qu'il avait sûrement percé sa carapace qu'elle avait construite depuis de nombreuses années et que cette même personne était partie sans la prévenir.

Alors oui, Wynonna avait bu, elle avait enchaîné les verres puis les bouteilles. Sa petite sœur veillant sur elle les premiers jours, mais voyant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas d'aide et était même parfois assez désagréable elle était partie, elle aussi.

Dolls venait d'arrêter la voiture à proximité d'une bâtisse en bois dont le toit était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la maison pour se présenter et demander à voir l'étable. Benjamin Mead les emmena à une centaine de mètres afin de leur faire constater l'étendue des dégâts. Ils retrouvèrent les traces de sang qui les menèrent à une masse sombre recouverte d'une grande bâche noire. Ben Mead la souleva et ils virent le massacre de leurs propres yeux. De l'intérieur de la vache il ne restait que très peu de choses, la chair avait été lacérée, les os broyés, cassés, les organes arrachés. Les yeux de la vache étaient encore grands ouverts, une sensation d'effroi, de peur transparaissait. Elle avait dû être approchée par surprise et tuée sur le coup. Ils firent le tour de l'étable en essayant de collecter des indices, de comprendre ce qui avait pu faire cela. Ils étaient convaincus que c'était un animal, la puissance, la rage nécessaire à abattre une bête de cette envergure et ensuite à la dévorer vivante ne pouvait être que l'œuvre d'une bête, ou d'un revenant particulièrement porté sur le steak tartare comme l'avait fait remarquer Wynonna. Ils observèrent les autres vaches survivantes du troupeau qui semblaient terrorisées et se tenaient ensemble dans le coin opposé au cadavre de leur congénère.

« On va jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours Mr Mead, mais pour l'instant nous pouvons vous affirmer que c'est bien une bête qui a fait cela, vous devriez surveiller votre troupeau les nuits prochaines. Vous et vos voisins bien sûr. » Conseilla Dolls au fermier désemparé devant tant de violence envers son troupeau si paisible d'ordinaire.

Pendant ce temps au poste de police, Waverly terminait d'éplucher tous les dossiers. Elle avait fait un tas de ceux qui lui paraissaient crédibles, notamment trois d'entre eux :

\- Connor Batson, chercheur d'or qui était devenu tellement fou par les vapeurs de métaux utilisés lors du nettoyage des pierres qu'il cherchait même des pépites d'or dans le ventre de certaines personnes.

\- Révérend Doug, pasteur qui pratiquait l'exorcisme en éviscérant les personnes possédées.

\- Charles Banes, acteur de cirque, il tuait parfois des spectateurs afin de leur subtiliser leur bourse au moyen de gants équipés de griffes pointues et tranchantes.

Toc, toc, toc.

Waverly sortit de ses rêveries morbides pour se retourner vers la porte en verre et y distinguer une silhouette familière.

« Oui ?

\- Hey, Wave, ça va ?

\- Nicole ! Oui merci, Wave était reconnaissante envers son amie pour lui faire changer d'idées.

\- Tu as faim ? Je vais chercher un sandwich, tu en veux un ?

\- Merci, mais j'ai encore pas mal de travail.

Nicole n'osait pas entrer dans le bureau, elle respectait le secret de la division, même si elle avait bien compris que cela concernait tout ce qui était étrange elle n'avait pas appréhendé leur mission principale mais cela devait n'être dévoilé que par Dolls, elle voulait se montrer digne de confiance.

\- Tu es sûre ? Ce n'est qu'à quelques pas, à pieds je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, sauf si tu veux que j'aille à celle qui vend des petites pâtisseries en forme de cœur recouverts de chocolat. Ajouta Nicole avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Non, merci, ça fait loin en plus et…

Elle s'interrompit en laissant tomber ses yeux sur une carte du secteur de Purgatory où figuraient les bâtiments principaux ainsi que les fermes.

\- Wave ?

\- … C'est ça !

\- Quoi ? Nicole était totalement déconnectée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Waverly.

\- Mais oui ! Je ne comprenais pas le lien entre les moutons et la vache, mais c'est une question de territoire !

\- Waverly, je crois que je t'ai perdu là !

\- Désolée Nicole, je viens de comprendre quelque chose ce qui m'amène à décaler le déjeuner, mais va manger, on se verra après.

\- D'accord, comme tu veux, à tout à l'heure !

\- T'à l'heure ! » Répondit évasivement Waverly qui avait attrapé la carte, un crayon et commençait à griffonner dessus.

Nicole referma doucement la porte, un sourire en coin, elle n'avait pas pu approcher sa petite-amie mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier les attitudes de Wave lorsqu'elle était passionnée. Ici c'était par son travail, on avait l'impression que plus rien n'avait d'importance, elle se jetait corps et âme dans sa nouvelle idée pour résoudre leur affaire. Au final, Waverly avait presque les mêmes occupations qu'elle, elles avaient une mission qu'elles devaient accomplir, un mystère à résoudre, les siens étaient sûrement plus singuliers mais cela se ressemblait. Elle partit chercher son sandwich mais à la seconde boulangerie, elle voulait ramener les petites pâtisseries à Wave en guise de dessert. Elle se dirigea donc vers sa voiture de patrouille car la boutique était à 5 minutes et qu'il fallait qu'elle soit rentrée pour son service d'après-midi.

Waverly avait eu une révélation en entendant proposer Nicole d'aller chercher à manger puis de lui souligner que la seconde boulangerie était plus loin. Elle comprit que la bête qui avait dévoré les moutons l'avait fait dans un secteur de dix ou douze kilomètres carrés tout au plus et la ferme Mead était située dans ce secteur. Elle commença donc à faire des croix sur le plan afin de marquer les endroits où les moutons avaient été retrouvés morts puis dessina un cercle autour. La bête était en chasse conclue-t-elle. Effectivement, on retrouvait chronologiquement des moutons d'un côté ou de l'autre de la ferme Mead, la zone où se trouvait la bête devait être à proximité. Si l'on convenait qu'il fallait un terrain suffisant pour se cacher, donc dans les bois et peu éloigné de son stock de nourriture, l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver se réduisait à deux kilomètres carrés.

Le problème majeur était qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée face à quoi ils étaient. C'était une bête, un animal mais de quelle taille, de quel aspect. Elle se décida à téléphoner à Wynonna pour l'informer de ses découvertes.

« Wynonna, votre prédateur doit se cacher dans le bois à deux kilomètres au nord-est de la ferme Mead. Avez-vous vu des traces de pas, des indices ?

\- Non rien Wave, par contre ça a une force incroyable et ça doit être assez terrifiant au vu de l'attitude des vaches survivantes. Des idées ?

\- Non malheureusement. Les lacérations ressemblaient à quoi ?

\- Des morsures et griffures surtout. Tous les organes ont été arrachés.

\- Avec des griffes pointues ?

\- Oui, comme si quelqu'un avec une large main et de longues griffes avait tout retiré. C'était assez impressionnant.

\- Ca me fait penser à Charles Banes, un revenant qui faisait partie d'une troupe de cirque ambulant. Il se déguisait et mettait des gants avec de longues pointes effilées pour tuer des spectateurs venus avec une bourse bien remplie pour les voler. Il quittait la ville le lendemain de son méfait et n'a jamais été retrouvé. Excepté par Wyatt qui s'était aperçu que le point commun de ces meurtres était le passage de ce cirque. Il démasqua rapidement Banes et le tua juste avant qu'il ne commette un nouveau crime et ne s'évanouisse dans la nuit, résuma Waverly.

\- Charles Banes tu dis ? Je vais voir ça avec Dolls. On va aller faire un tour dans ce bois.

\- Faites bien attention, si c'est bien lui il est très dangereux et doit avoir une force surhumaine.

\- Je commence à avoir l'habitude des pouvoirs des revenants, ça devient fatiguant d'ailleurs, soupira Wynonna. A plus tard Wave !

\- A tout à l'heure sis ! » Puis raccrocha.

Waverly se replongea dans l'histoire de ce Charles Banes. D'après le dossier c'était un homme assez cupide et habitué aux vols de bijoux et porte-monnaie. Il n'avait jamais assez d'argent et avait même fait quelques hold-up dans sa carrière.

Soudain elle entendit des bruits de cavalcade venant du hall du poste de police, beaucoup de policiers s'afféraient et criaient. Elle sortit du bureau pour connaître la raison de cette effervescence et croisa Nedley quittant son bureau à grands pas tout en criant des ordres.

« Sheriff !

\- Pas maintenant Miss Earp, nous avons une situation.

\- Quelle situation ?

\- Un casse à la banque centrale, un forcené vient de rentrer en réclamant les caisses, il a des otages. D'après des témoins il portait un foulard noir sur le bas du visage et ses yeux étaient rouge braise…Une suggestion ?

\- L'Officier Haught est déjà sur place ? Demanda Wave en éludant soigneusement la question.

\- Elle n'est pas encore rentrée de déjeuner, elle nous rejoindra.

\- Bon courage Sheriff.

\- Merci, restez ici en sécurité Miss. »

Elle appela tout de suite sa sœur :

« Wynonna, reviens avec Dolls en ville ! Il y a un hold-up à la banque, je pense que c'est Banes. Il a dû créer une diversion avec la ferme Mead pour vous éloigner.

\- On arrive ! »

Waverly observa toute l'agitation se diriger vers la sortie et les suivis jusque dehors dès leur départ. Elle nota qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule voiture de police sur le parking, et ce n'était pas celle de Nicole.

 _Bon sang, elle a pris sa voiture pour aller à la boulangerie qui vend des pâtisseries ! C'est pas vrai ! Le magasin est voisin de la banque !_ Vociféra Waverly intérieurement tout en sentant l'inquiétude et la peur monter.

 **Merci encore pour avoir lu ces quelques lignes (plus nombreuses que d'habitude !). Je vous laisse sur un cliffhanger, ce n'est pas très sympa de ma part ^^**


	6. Préparation

**Sixième chapitre, la tension commence à monter ! Merci au dernier reviewer Mizuki26725823 ainsi qu'aux nouveaux followers. Installez-vous confortablement !**

Waverly retourna dans le bureau de Dolls afin de prendre une arme, le fusil à pompe en main et quelques cartouches dans son sac plus tard, elle sortit en trombe du poste de police pour courir vers sa Jeep. Ses jambes ne semblaient plus la porter, elle se sentait voler au-dessus de l'asphalte. Les seules sensations qu'elle éprouvait étaient l'angoisse, la peur même de perdre Nicole. C'était encore le début de leur relation mais Waverly avait senti dès le premier regard que cette tête rousse était spéciale. Nicole l'avait aidé à faire le point sur sa vie, à savoir ce qu'elle désirait vraiment au fond d'elle. Elle s'était aperçue que la vie routinière qu'elle s'était construite avec Champ n'était qu'un pis-aller, un conformiste pour être acceptée dans sa ville. Grâce à sa rencontre avec Nicole elle avait découvert qu'elle n'était pas heureuse, peut-être en surface, mais dès qu'on grattait un peu on se rendait vite compte qu'elle ne partageait pas grand-chose avec le fils Hardy. Non, ce que Waverly voulait c'était l'aventure, la reconnaissance. Elle n'était plus cette petite fille, la dernière des Earp qui avait été traumatisée bien trop jeune et qui nécessitait la pitié et la protection. Waverly pouvait se protéger seule, pouvait se débrouiller seule et était même un atout dans beaucoup de situations il suffisait de voir son implication non-officielle dans les missions du Badge Noir. Dolls la laissait participer car il savait, même si ce n'était pas autorisé, qu'ils avaient bien plus de chances de réussir avec la jeune Earp à leurs côtés.

Elle conduisit à toute allure dans les rues peu fréquentées de Purgatory pour être trois minutes plus tard à une vingtaine de mètres de la banque centrale. La Jeep s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus strident et Nedley se retourna instantanément vers elle.

« Miss Earp vous ne pouvez pas rester ici !

\- Où est Nicole ?

Nedley ne s'attendait pas à cette question et il haussa un sourcil avant de répondre.

\- Dans la banque. Elle s'est proposée de faire un échange d'otages, elle contre la fille Himmer qui est enceinte.

Le sang de Wave ne fit qu'un tour, Nicole était là-dedans avec un dangereux psychopathe quasi-immortel et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment la sortir de là.

\- Reculez Waverly, mes hommes sont entrainés pour cela, on va la sortir de là. »

Waverly ne pouvait pas considérer ses paroles comme réconfortantes sachant qui était le malfrat. Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa Jeep lentement pour attendre que Nedley ne la surveille plus, puis bifurqua afin de revenir vers le cordon de police pour s'abriter derrière une voiture.

Tout à coup, les portes de la banque s'ouvrirent et elle aperçue Nicole sortir, tenue fermement par Banes qui s'en servait comme bouclier, un grand sac de sport en bandoulière et un revolver dans la main gauche, l'autre étant plaquée contre la gorge de l'officier.

« Je vois que la cavalerie n'a pas tardé, fanfaronna-t-il.

\- Veuillez relâcher immédiatement l'Officier Haught ! Cria Nedley.

\- Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça va se dérouler sheriff ! Vous allez plutôt faire ce que je vous dis !

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Une voiture avec chauffeur. Je ressors avec votre officier dans dix minutes, si je ne vois rien, je commencerai à faire baisser la démographie de la ville » Lança-t-il dans un rictus de victoire.

Puis il rentra à reculons dans la banque.

Waverly tentait de se rapprocher de l'entrée de la banque quand Banes était sorti. Elle en avait profité pour se faufiler discrètement sur le côté gauche, il était bien trop occupé avec Nedley pour avoir noté la frêle silhouette. Elle était passée derrière quelques voitures de police pour atteindre la devanture de la pâtisserie et se cacher derrière une grande poubelle située contre le mur, à une demi-douzaine de mètre de l'entrée de la banque. Accroupie et scrutant Banes, elle vit que Nicole l'avait découverte. Elle avait tourné brièvement la tête dans sa direction et avait attrapé son regard. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, apeurés, mais pas forcément dû à sa propre situation, plutôt inquiets de la position de sa petite-amie face à la proximité du danger.

Nicole en sortant avec Banes avait immédiatement cherché la présence de Wave, elle savait très bien qu'elle serait là. Elle avait instantanément repéré la petite brune se faufilant derrière les voitures de police et avait suivi son déplacement jusqu'à la devanture de la pâtisserie. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur elle, elle l'avait suivie du coin de l'œil et avait fait mine de légèrement se dégager de l'emprise de Banes à sa gorge en tournant la tête pour signifier à Wave qu'elle l'avait vue. Elle espérait juste qu'elle ne fasse rien d'insensé.

Banes était rentré dans la banque et avait relâché Nicole. Elle retourna s'asseoir aux côtés des trois autres otages, deux clients et un employé. Nicole avait fait le tour des possibilités pour essayer de coincer le criminel, mais sans mettre en danger la vie des otages cela était impossible. Elle resta donc assise contre le mur à rassurer un client totalement paniqué.

A l'extérieur, Dolls et Wynonna venaient d'arriver. Dolls se dirigea directement vers le sheriff pour lui demander un rapport de la situation.

« Un forcené est entré il y a quinze minutes dans la banque, il a au moins quatre otages dont l'officier Haught. Tous mes hommes disponibles sont ici. Il vient de demander une voiture avec chauffeur il y a deux minutes, s'il ne l'obtient pas dans huit minutes, il commencera à tuer des otages.

\- Bien, nous prenons la situation en main sheriff.

\- Quoi ? Je veux bien travailler avec vous, vous aider sur certaines enquêtes mais ce qu'il se passe ici n'est pas de votre ressort !

\- Ecoutez sheriff, le moment n'est pas bien choisi pour se disputer sur les enquêtes que je m'attribue. Je vous demande de me laisser le commandement de cette action en tant que collègue. Il en va de la sécurité et de la vie des otages.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dis à mes hommes ? Qu'ils doivent suivre le commandement d'un Marshall qu'ils ne connaissent pas et dont ils n'ont jamais entendu parler de sa division ?

\- Non sheriff, vous ne leur dites rien. Vous attendez-là, le temps que nous réglions cela.

\- Parce que vous pensez pouvoir régler ce « problème » à deux ?

\- Non, à trois, répliqua fermement Dolls en faisant un signe du menton en direction de la cachette de Waverly, le sheriff se retourna.

\- Bon sang, cette fille est folle, elle va se faire tuer et risquer la vie des otages !

\- C'est un risque à prendre, mais je pense qu'elle sera suffisamment prudente surtout s'il y a quelqu'un auquel elle tient à l'intérieur.

Nedley ouvrit des yeux ronds puis se ressaisit, il soupira d'impuissance.

\- D'accord, je vous laisse les sept minutes qu'il nous a imposées pour préparer sa voiture. Je vais voir comment trouver un chauffeur et une voiture si vous ne réussissiez pas à l'arrêter.

\- Très bien, merci sheriff, souffla Dolls avec respect.

\- Wynonna, Waverly est en position, proche de l'entrée, nous allons passer par la sortie de secours sur le côté et combiner nos efforts. Passe-moi ton téléphone que je contacte ta sœur.

Wynonna ouvrit l'historique de ses appels et retrouva rapidement le contact de Wave sur lequel elle appuya pour l'appeler puis passa le téléphone à son supérieur.

La jeune Earp postée en embuscade derrière la poubelle sentit son téléphone vibrer puis sonner. Elle empoigna le canon de son fusil de sa main gauche et lâcha sa main droite à la recherche de son téléphone dans son sac, au milieu des cartouches. Elle vit le nom de sa sœur et décrocha aussitôt mais fut surprise d'entendre une autre voix.

\- Waverly ? Reste où tu es, je suis ici avec Wynonna, on a un plan.

\- J'espère bien car Nicole est à l'intérieur, se surprit-elle à répondre.

\- Je sais, écoute, nous allons le prendre par le flanc en passant par la petite allée de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Tu passeras par l'entrée principale Nous devrons être synchro pour qu'il soit perturbé et en profiter.

\- Bien. Vous faites votre grande entrée dans combien de temps ?

\- Il reste six minutes à son décompte donc dans cinq minutes tu entres. Wynonna donnera le signal à Nedley pour qu'il te fasse signe d'y aller.

Waverly regarda sa montre pour se projeter.

\- Si tu n'as pas de meilleur plan, je prendrai celui-ci.

\- Merci de ta confiance, ironisa Dolls. Je te passe ta sœur.

\- Wave ? Ça va ?

\- On ne peut mieux !

\- Ecoute, tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller, on peut se débrouiller…

\- Te fatigue pas Wynonna, j'ai pris ma décision, dépêche-toi de te mettre en position.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

\- Renvoie-le aux enfers ! Bye. »

Waverly rangea son téléphone. Elle ne sentait quasiment plus la peur ni le risque de perdre celle qu'elle aimait. Elle avait juste envie de faire la peau à celui qui avait eu l'audace de s'en prendre à Nicole, c'était la rage d'en découdre qui montait et qui lui donnait le courage de ne pas s'effondrer pour se lancer dans la bataille.

Dolls et Wynonna firent le tour des voitures de police plusieurs mètres derrière elles pour éviter d'attirer l'attention puis Dolls se mis en position devant la porte de secours qui ne s'ouvrait que de l'intérieur puisqu'il s'agissait d'une porte anti-panique. Il demanda à Wynonna de rester à l'entrée de l'allée pour être visible par Nedley. Le Marshall se mis dos à sa partenaire pour se cacher. Il pouvait ouvrir cette porte par sa seule force mais ne voulait pas le montrer, il fit donc semblant de crocheter la serrure. En réalité, il positionna ses doigts dans l'interstice entre la porte et son montant et commença à tirer. Soudain ses yeux s'illuminèrent, virèrent au jaune, ses pupilles s'allongèrent verticalement, ses muscles devinrent saillants et la porte commença à céder, encore un dernier effort et elle s'ouvrit. Il ne se retourna pas de peur de montrer son état à sa seconde mais leva son poing gauche, pouce levé au-dessus de son épaule pour lui faire signe. Aussitôt elle leva un bras vers Nedley qui fit un signe de tête vers Waverly.

L'assaut était lancé.

 **Encore un cliffhanger, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà quasiment fini le prochain chapitre et il va être emplit de badassitude ! Un tout petit peu moins de WayHaught lors de ces deux derniers chapitres, mais je me rattraperai ! Sinon j'avais dit que j'incorporerai certains éléments des derniers épisodes (après le 1x09 donc), mais pour l'instant je n'en vois pas vraiment le sens donc pas de spoilers imminents.**

 **Good luck to english readers to translate « pis-aller » and « badassitude » in english LOL. To help you for « badassitude », the context is that in the next chapter you'll see a person who will be a real badass (I don't tell you who).**

 **Merci pour votre patience**


	7. Le grand saut

**Merci aux nouveaux followers et aux derniers reviewers : Kyu et Clexa9223 pour continuer à laisser des commentaires, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir sur ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'en suis assez contente, j'espère que vous en prendrez autant à le lire**

A l'intérieur de la banque la nervosité était palpable. Nicole sentit qu'il fallait essayer de faire diversion, si Wave était postée à proximité elle aurait sûrement besoin d'aide de l'intérieur si elle envisageait quelque chose.

« Vous comptez laisser partir les otages quand vous aurez eu votre voiture ?

\- Presque tous, oui.

\- Presque ?

\- Tu viendras avec moi, tu fais un bon bouclier.

\- Mais les autres seront libres ?

\- On verra…, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- On peut savoir au moins à qui on a affaire ? Se risqua Nicole, elle savait que c'était osé mais jouait le tout pour le tout si cela pouvait le déconcentrer ne serait-ce qu'un court instant.

\- Quelle audace Officier ! Demander des choses aussi personnelles dans un moment aussi tendu… Vous me plaisez.

\- Oui et bien ce n'est pas réciproque !

\- Oh ! Vous devriez faire attention à votre ton. Je vous trouve amusante pour le moment, il se pourrait que ça ne dure pas.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, continua-t-elle.

\- Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté. Je me nomme Charles Banes, mais mon nom de scène était Charles Le Dompteur.

\- Le Dompteur ?

\- Oui, j'ai dompté d'innombrables créatures. Des singes, des lions, des tigres, des serpents. Mais mon animal préféré fut sans contexte l'ours, débitait-il avec des lueurs de nostalgie dans les yeux. Nicole voyait que la diversion fonctionnait et continua en ce sens, elle espérait juste que cela servirait à quelque chose.

\- Vous étiez montreur d'ours ?

\- Pas montreur ! Ces gens-là ne considèrent l'animal que comme un guignol, une marionnette. Non, je domptais les ours mais leur laissait leur côté sauvage. Je vivais avec eux, je leur montrais du respect, de l'admiration. Ils m'ont aidé dans mes actions.

\- Les dompteurs d'ours de votre acabit n'existent plus à notre époque.

\- C'est vrai, je viens d'une lointaine époque, où les méfaits étaient plus simples, la vie plus dure aussi.

Nicole se demanda s'il commençait à délirer ou si elle était face à une des missions singulières de Wave. Se pourrait-il que ce criminel soit un cas du Badge Noir ? Elle analysa mentalement et à toute vitesse ce que cela impliquait. Dolls et Wynonna ne devaient pas être loin, ce qui était rassurant, par contre elle se demandait de quoi était réellement capable ce braqueur de banque et ça ce n'était pas rassurant du tout. Il fallait tout de même continuer à le déconcentrer.

\- Que lui reprochez-vous à cette époque ? Elle est très bien, on a des prisons correctes, des juges d'instruction très rigides envers les preneurs d'otages et des policiers qui ont accès à des armes performantes, lança-t-elle en espérant que la cavalerie puisse prendre d'assaut la banque rapidement car les échanges devenaient de plus en plus piquants pour le faire réagir mais elle ne savait pas s'il allait rester calme encore longtemps.

\- Miss Officier vous commencez à abuser de ma patience » dit-il doucement en se dirigeant vers elle.

C'est à ce moment que l'assaut fut donné.

Dolls se rua le premier par le couloir et se dirigea vers le hall où tout le monde était réuni. Il pointa son fusil d'assaut sur Banes et commença à tirer un puis deux puis trois coups. Les otages assis par terre hurlèrent et Nicole cria : « A terre ! Tous à terre ! » Les clients et l'employé se laissèrent tomber à plat ventre, le visage sur le carrelage froid, mettant leurs mains sur leurs oreilles et fermant les yeux instinctivement.

Waverly entra dans la banque et balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche de sa tête rousse. Elle la trouva hurlant aux otages de se protéger puis croisa ses yeux noisettes quand Nicole tourna la tête se doutant que Wave arriverait par là.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Banes cria de douleur mais au lieu de s'effondrer en attendant que Wynonna entre et le renvoie aux enfers, il se redressa, sa stature devint plus forte, plus grande. Il était en train de croître devant eux. Il gagna une cinquantaine de centimètres, son visage s'allongea, son corps devint poilu, ses mains devenaient de larges pattes avec des griffes pointues.

« Un ours ! » Parvint à articuler Waverly.

Le dompteur venait de se transformer sous leurs yeux médusés en ours. Une espèce de grizzly au regard froid et déterminé, ses grandes pattes et griffes pointues imposantes menaçant quiconque s'approcherai.

L'ours Banes se retourna en entendant une nouvelle voix derrière lui et tomba sur la jeune Earp, un fusil à pompe pointé sur lui. Son regard retomba sur Nicole et eut instantanément l'envie de faire payer l'audace dont l'officier avait fait preuve. Il comprit que Nicole l'occupait depuis ces dernières minutes pour mieux préparer l'arrivée des renforts. Il bondit sur elle toutes griffes en avant.

Waverly ayant vu la lueur de vengeance dans ses yeux s'interposa entre l'animal et Nicole. Elle eut juste le temps de tirer une fois en pleine poitrine. L'ours gronda, sa course fut freinée mais il se concentra sur celle qui était à l'origine de sa souffrance. En une seconde, sa patte gauche balaya Waverly d'une telle force qu'elle fut projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce et heurta violemment un présentoir de prospectus, son fusil se retrouva au milieu du hall. Elle émit un cri de douleur et s'évanouit aussitôt. Nicole avait assisté totalement impuissante à l'une des pires scènes de sa vie, elle cria le prénom de sa petite-amie et suivit du regard sa chute. Ses yeux rougis rencontrèrent ceux de Wynonna, déterminés et inquiets pour sa sœur qui s'avança vers l'ours.

« Hé ! L'ours en peluche ! Il est hors de question de toucher à un seul cheveu de ma famille, tu vas donc aller faire un tour dans l'enfer des ours mal léchés ! »

Elle ajusta son tir, le canon du Pacificateur devint rouge braise, il se dessina des traits rougeoyant sur la face de l'ours et on put voir l'effroi dans ses yeux. Le tir fut bref et précis, juste entre les deux yeux. Soudain, le sol sous ses pieds s'effondra, des flammes en sortirent et il fut aspiré par le trou, il ne resta que des cendres sur le carrelage.

Nicole était sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir mais ses premières pensées furent pour Wave. Elle se releva d'un bond et se précipita au chevet de sa petite-amie.

« Wave, chérie, réponds-moi !

\- Mmmh…, marmonna la blessée en émergeant avec une grimace de souffrances sur le visage.

\- Ca va aller, shhhh… » Rassurée par la réaction de Waverly, elle se baissa et prit son visage dans ses mains pour embrasser son front.

Nicole avait laissé son cœur réagir, elle ne s'était pas souciée d'avoir une audience témoin de son élan d'émotions envers Wave. Même si cette audience était sa sœur, elle assumait totalement le fait de montrer son attachement envers sa petite-amie. Cette-dernière n'en était sûrement pas à ce stade mais la situation étant bien trop intense, Nicole n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir à ses actions.

Dolls traversa la pièce pour sortir et faire signe à Nedley que tout était sous contrôle et demander une ambulance. Des policiers s'avancèrent et entrèrent pour prendre en charge les otages encore tétanisés au sol.

Pendant ce temps Wynonna n'avait pas quitté des yeux Waverly et Nicole qui était auprès d'elle. Elle s'avança et s'accroupie.

« C'est fini Wave. Tu t'es comportée en héroïne…, elle s'arrêta ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Tu as l'air entre de bonnes mains.»

Nicole resta aux côtés de sa petite brune jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance et dû à contrecœur s'écarter quand le brancard fut amené et qu'elle fut transportée dans le fourgon blanc et rouge.

« Miss Earp, apostropha un ambulancier, vous pouvez monter avec nous jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Wynonna allait répondre quand Waverly marmonna quelques syllabes.

\- Ni…co…

L'héritière se ravisa et se tourna vers l'officier, debout, à côté du présentoir, le regard mortifié, éteint.

\- Nicole ? Interrogea-t-elle et voyant Nicole relever la tête et être sur la défensive, elle ajouta aussitôt, vous devriez y aller. Elle a besoin de vous.

Les épaules de l'officier se détendirent instantanément et son regard se radoucit.

\- Me-merci… »

Elle ne parvint pas à articuler davantage, elle grimpa juste dans l'ambulance et s'assit aux côtés de sa douce héroïne, lui tenant la main. Les portes du fourgon se refermèrent et elle partit à vive allure vers l'hôpital toutes sonneries hurlantes.

 **Le titre du chapitre fait donc référence à plusieurs choses qui se découvrent ici, entre la relation WayHaught face à Wynonna (enfin !) et Peacemaker en action face à un ours/revenant et à sa descente aux enfers devant Nicole, beaucoup de choses sont à digérer par nos personnages en une seule fois…**


	8. Nouveau départ

**Merci aux nouveaux followers et inconnus ainsi qu'aux reviewers :**

 **Rubystyle : c'est super gentil !**

 **Clexa : autant de fois ? pfiou, je ne sais pas quoi dire…**

 **Valemeckle : un petit com' par chapitre, tu nous as fait partager tes émotions, attention à la suite !**

 **J'ai un peu plus tardé pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre car j'ai essayé de plus le soigner dans la narration, je ne sais pas si ça valait le coup ou si ça se sent, vous me direz. Il y a moins d'action, il faut bien que nos personnages se reposent après l'intense stress du dernier chapitre.**

Dès l'arrivée aux urgences de la jeune Earp, ils l'avaient emmené passer des radios et faire un examen complet. Pendant ce temps Nicole attendait totalement angoissée voire paniquée en se rongeant les ongles dans le couloir des urgences. Elle essayait de s'occuper en passant d'un siège inconfortable à faire les cent pas au milieu des palmiers en pot et des quelques rares patients en attente de soins. A chaque fois qu'un personnel hospitalier sortait de la zone des urgences elle se retournait en attendant désespérément des nouvelles, mais toujours rien. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'elle imaginait tous les scénarios possibles et cela semblait une éternité. Elle espérait qu'ils n'aient rien découvert mais plus le temps passait et plus son visage et ses gestes trahissaient sa nervosité. Cet état était nouveau chez elle, elle s'en étonnait d'ailleurs, mais depuis sa rencontre avec Waverly, de nombreuses choses l'avaient surprise par rapport à elle-même. Bien sûr c'était elle qui avait commencé à flirter avec la jeune femme mais sa patience à son égard l'avait stupéfiée. Elle sentait bien que Waverly n'était pas indifférente à ses charmes, elle s'en était aperçue à la suite du décès de Shorty. Nicole s'était précipitée au bar pour présenter ses condoléances à la serveuse et lui montrer son affection et soutien. Elle se souvint de son geste totalement instinctif de lui prendre les mains pour la rassurer, lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette épreuve. Elle se souvint également de l'arrivée de Champ qui, n'ayant rien compris à la situation, l'avait couverte de baisers ou plutôt l'avait asphyxiée d'ostensibles ventouses. Nicole se calma en se remémorant la suite, le moment où elle retira prestement ses mains de celles de la jeune brune avec un air légèrement contrarié et celui où la serveuse avait cherché à s'échapper de Champ pour lui reprendre sa main. C'est à cet instant qu'elle saisit que Waverly avait effectivement des sentiments à son égard et que ce flirt n'était pas qu'à sens unique. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Nicole, ce qui relâcha quelque peu la tension. Ses pensées furent tout à coup interrompues par un interne en longue blouse blanche sortit des lourdes portes battantes des urgences.

« La famille de Miss Waverly Earp ! Héla-t-il dans la salle d'attente.

\- Oui ! Cria Nicole un peu fort sous le coup de l'émotion. Le fait d'être sa « famille » à qui on donnerait en premier des nouvelles lui sembla étrange, il allait falloir qu'elle s'y habitue.

\- Bien, suivez-moi.

Nicole fit de grands pas pour arriver à la hauteur de l'interne et lui emboîter le pas dans le dédale des couloirs, il en profita pour continuer son travail.

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Euh… Sa…petit-amie, arriva à articuler Nicole, elle connaissait sa place dans le cœur de Waverly mais se présenter comme cela lui était encore peu familier. Beaucoup de choses étaient en train de changer en si peu de temps.

\- Bien, donc je vais vous emmener dans sa chambre. On vient de la transférer dans une chambre où elle restera en observations quelques jours. Aucune fonction vitale n'a été touchée.

Nicole enregistrait mentalement tout ce que cela impliquait : Waverly allait bien. Elle fut aussitôt sortie de ses pensées par l'interne qui débitait son rapport sur l'état de sa patiente.

\- Elle a juste une entorse au poignet gauche, une côte de fêlée et des hématomes, pas d'hémorragie interne, ni de commotion cérébrale, c'est une chance vu la chute. Elle se réveillera sûrement avec des douleurs cervicales. C'est arrivé comment exactement ?

\- Euh… Lors du braquage de la banque plus tôt dans la journée, frappée par le criminel.

\- Il devait avoir une sacrée force. J'espère qu'il a été appréhendé.

\- Oui, tout est sous contrôle.

Nicole revoyait la scène, l'énorme patte d'ours balayant le doux visage de Wave et la projetant à plusieurs mètres, puis Wynonna s'avançant vers la bête et sans sourciller le tuant ce qui provoqua un enchaînement d'évènements dont elle se souviendrait toute sa vie. N'étant qu'à deux ou trois mètres de l'ours elle l'avait vu recevoir la balle puis brûler instantanément, les flammes vives venant du sol, elles léchaient tout le corps de la bête et le réduisait rapidement en cendres, comme aspiré par ce trou formé par les flammes. Au bout de quelques secondes il ne resta plus qu'un petit tas de cendres, plus aucun indice n'aurait pu attester de la présence d'un homme-ours quelques instants plus tôt. La scène avait été très rapide mais Nicole se souvenait de chaque seconde. C'était donc cela que devait affronter la Division du Badge Noir, que devait affronter Waverly. Ses pensées revinrent automatiquement vers sa petite héroïne qu'elle commençait à entrevoir par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Voici la chambre. Vous pouvez rester le temps qu'elle se réveille mais pas de fatigue et une personne à la fois.

\- Merci. Elle devra rester combien de temps en observation ?

\- Cela dépendra de son rétablissement, peut-être pourra-t-elle sortir dans deux jours, pas avant. On refera un point à ce moment.

\- Merci. »

Elle adressa un sourire et un hochement de tête de reconnaissance à l'interne avant qu'il ne tourne prestement les talons pour vaquer à des occupations plus urgentes. Elle poussa tout doucement la porte et se faufila sans un bruit dans la chambre peu éclairée. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et seule la lumière au-dessus de la tête de lit était allumée, cela suffisait amplement. Nicole rapprocha délicatement un siège au côté du lit pour s'y asseoir et pouvoir veiller sa petite-amie.

Elle l'observait depuis quelques minutes quand elle pensa qu'il serait bon de donner des nouvelles à Wynonna. Elle se dirigea vers une petite table en face du lit contre le mur, où les effets personnels de Waverly avaient été déposés. Nicole, n'ayant pas le numéro de téléphone de Wynonna, devait prendre le portable de Wave pour l'appeler. Elle ouvrit donc le sac en bandoulière et entreprit de le fouiller, elle était mal à l'aise de faire cela mais c'était le seul moyen de donner des nouvelles à sa sœur. Soudain elle sentit le plastique froid au bout de ses doigts, l'attrapa et le sortit du sac mais parmi le bazar qui contenait des papiers, des cartouches de fusil et d'autres choses non-identifiées elle fit tomber le portefeuille par terre qui s'ouvrit dans la chute. Posant le téléphone sur la table elle se baissa pour le ramasser mais son regard tomba sur une photo glissée sous une pochette plastique, une photo de famille, la famille Earp, Waverly devait avoir tout juste cinq ans, elle paraissait adorable. Même sur la photo on voyait qu'elle était pleine de vie, un sourire enjoué, le même que Nicole voyait lorsque Wave la regardait. Elle était entourée de ses deux sœurs et de son père en uniforme de sheriff à l'arrière. Nicole allait refermer le portefeuille lorsque son regard fut attiré par un papier au verso de la pochette plastique, derrière la photo, elle la tourna donc et découvrit sa carte de visite. La même carte qu'elle lui avait laissée lors de leur première rencontre chez Shorty lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de boire un verre ensembles. Le cœur de l'officier fit un bond dans sa poitrine, Waverly avait gardé sa carte, mieux encore elle l'avait toujours avec elle, au même titre que la photo de sa famille. Elle se retourna vers sa belle endormie sur le lit, les yeux clos, le visage paisible et la grande rousse sourit, d'un sourire de plénitude, de bonheur, tout allait bien se passer, elle en était persuadée. Nicole rangea prestement le portefeuille dans le sac et attrapa le téléphone, elle se rapprocha de Waverly, se pencha vers elle et embrassa son front.

« Nous aurons beaucoup de choses à nous dire dès ton réveil mon cœur »

Puis elle sortit de la chambre et téléphona à Wynonna qui attendait impatiemment des nouvelles, celles-ci la rassurèrent et elle déclara à Nicole qu'elle passerait dans la soirée.

L'officier rentra dans la chambre, se rassit auprès de sa petite brune, posa sa main sur celle de Wave et entremêla leurs doigts. Elle resta ainsi une bonne demi-heure à ressasser tout ce qui s'était passé dans cette journée. Le réveil de ce matin avait été tellement doux, c'était tout simplement le quotidien qu'elle désirait. La journée avait été bonne, elle avait même voulut acheter les pâtisseries préférées de Wave pour la remercier d'être restée avec elle la nuit dernière et puis parce que ça la rendait heureuse de lui faire plaisir et de voir ses yeux rieurs d'enfants devant ces petits gâteaux. Les voilà à présent réunies, prêtes à passer une nouvelle nuit ensembles mais dans des conditions bien différentes cette fois. Nicole commençait à sentir la pression diminuer, les muscles de ses épaules lui faisaient mal, le stress les avaient sûrement contractés depuis plusieurs heures. Elle se retourna et alluma la petite lampe de chevet contre le mur et éteint celle au-dessus du lit, la lumière était encore plus tamisée depuis que le soleil était quasiment couché. Par la fenêtre, sous les stores relevés de moitié, on voyait le haut des toits de maisons de Purgatory ainsi que des réverbères au loin et le feuillage de quelques arbres du parc en bas de l'hôpital. Les seuls bruits venaient du passage de quelques personnes dans le couloir mais c'était peu fréquent. Nicole sentit ses paupières devenir assez lourdes, elle lâcha la main de Waverly et fit pivoter son siège pour le mettre en face du bord du lit puis elle posa sa tête sur le matelas, prit la main droite de sa petite-amie entre ses deux mains et ferma les yeux, le sommeil ne fut pas long à arriver.

Le soleil était déjà couché depuis près d'une heure quand une grande brune aux cheveux ondulés toqua quelques coups discrets à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital. N'ayant pas entendu de réponse elle ouvrit prudemment la porte afin de ne pas déranger les personnes à l'intérieur, mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit éclater un doux sourire sur son visage. Elle se glissa prestement dans la chambre et observa la scène. Sa sœur endormie, le visage serein malgré la présence d'une minerve et d'un hématome sur la pommette droite et l'officier Haught, sa petite-amie, également dans les bras de Morphée, à ses côtés, lui tenant la main, comme si elle s'y accrochait de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe. Wynonna avait été surprise de la réaction de Waverly quand elle s'était interposée entre Banes et l'officier Haught. Elle savait que sa sœur avait un cœur en or et un instinct protecteur envers sa famille mais sa réaction avait été tellement rapide, tellement naturelle et surtout irréfléchie qu'elle avait tiqué sur le moment. Ensuite elle avait eu une sacrée peur lorsque l'ours l'avait projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce, juste sous ses yeux, elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour prévenir cela, alors elle avait immédiatement tendu son bras et pointé le canon de son arme en direction de l'agresseur afin de le renvoyer en Enfer. Sa mission accomplie elle avait voulu se jeter au chevet de sa sœur mais une tête rousse y était déjà, visiblement très attentionnée et c'est à ce moment que Wynonna compris que quelque chose lui échappait et le geste d'amour dont elle fut témoin acheva de finir le puzzle. Nicole se penchait vers le front de sa sœur pour l'embrasser tendrement, comme…un couple. Bon sang, Wynonna s'en voulait de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux plus tôt. C'était là, juste sous son nez, depuis le début et elle n'avait rien vu, trop occupée à concilier sa chasse des revenants et sa propre vie sentimentale. Depuis combien de temps étaient-elles ensemble ? Pourquoi Wave ne lui avait rien dit ? Les questions qu'elle se posait à présent s'évaporèrent quand elle vit les yeux de Waverly s'ouvrir lentement. Wynonna se plaça sur la gauche de sa sœur pour ne pas réveiller Nicole.

« Hey petite sœur !

\- Wynonna ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Shhhh, tu es à l'hôpital, commença à expliquer Wynonna en murmurant auprès de sa sœur, laquelle fronça les sourcils pour comprendre pourquoi elle chuchotait. Tu as fait une sacrée chute à la banque tout à l'heure, tu te souviens ?

\- La banque…oui, un ours, il fonçait sur…, Waverly stoppa net sa phrase.

\- Il fonçait tout droit sur ta petit-amie ? Continua-t-elle en s'amusant.

\- … Oui, enfin…

\- C'est bon Wave, d'ailleurs ne parlons pas trop fort, sinon nous allons la réveiller, ajouta-t-elle en désignant du regard la tête rousse enfoncée dans les draps.

\- Elle a besoin de repos, affirma Waverly.

\- Toi aussi, repose-toi, je te laisse dormir, je ne faisais que passer. Je ne m'inquiétais pas, tu étais en sécurité. Elle est restée avec toi depuis que l'ambulance est venue te chercher à la banque, elle est montée dans le fourgon et a attendu dans la salle des urgences, elle te veille depuis que tu es dans cette chambre. Il semblerait que tu aies tiré le bon numéro cette fois.

Waverly ne répondit pas au « cette fois » de sa sœur, elle était bien trop occupée à être admirative devant l'attention que Nicole lui avait porté. Elle sourit et se tourna vers sa sœur :

\- Oui, je pense que j'ai beaucoup de chance.

\- Je pense qu'elle aussi a beaucoup de chance d'être avec une héroïne, répondit-elle du tac au tac avec un sourire espiègle. Aller je file, je repasserai demain, bonne nuit Wave. »

Wynonna embrassa la joue de sa petite sœur, jeta un coup d'œil approbateur à Nicole toujours endormie, elle devait être exténuée pour ne pas s'être réveillée durant leur petite discussion et sortit silencieusement de la chambre.

Waverly observa encore quelques minutes la tresse relevée de Nicole et la poitrine de celle-ci se soulever à un rythme régulier. Elles avaient de la chance de s'être rencontrées et encore plus d'être ensembles. Elle avait eu peur au début, mais aujourd'hui tout lui semblait naturel, elle se sentait aimée et l'aimait en retour. Après tant d'années passées à croire qu'elle était amoureuse, elle comprenait seulement ce que cela signifiait et oui, elle en était persuadée, elle aimait Nicole Haught. Elle entreprit de fermer les yeux et de se rendormir, ses rêves furent peuplés de flammes, de démons mais elle était apaisée, une jeune tête rousse serait toujours à ses côtés, quoiqu'il arrive.

 **Vos reviews me font toujours très très plaisir donc n'hésitez pas ! Encore merci de m'avoir suivi.e.s jusqu'ici, j'en suis étonnée, mais savoir que vous me lisez me motive encore plus pour la suite !**


	9. Discussions

**Merci à tous encore une fois !**

 **Valemeckle : j'espère que la petite discussion te plaira.**

 **Mizuki : merci beaucoup, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux, même si je trouve que je pourrai encore m'améliorer mais je manque de temps et n'ai pas envie de poster un chapitre par mois, donc je ne suis pas toujours satisfaite.**

 **Guest : merci, oui je suis la première et seule d'ailleurs (surtout corrigez-moi si je me trompe) à écrire une histoire sur WayHaught et même sur la série, ça m'étonne beaucoup, mais ça va sûrement arriver.**

 **Clexa : je pense qu'on croise toutes/tous les doigts pour une seconde saison !**

 **Kyu : ton commentaire m'a énormément fait plaisir, merci beaucoup ! Si tu es une grosse fan de WayHaught, ce chapitre devrait te plaire.**

 **Ce nouveau chapitre est encore en guimauve (je ne me refais pas). Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le fignoler comme le précédent, je suis désolée, mais le boulot, toussa… Donc il est assez court, mais je le poste quand même pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre (comme je suis sympa ^^).**

Le soleil illuminait la chambre d'hôpital depuis une bonne heure lorsque Nicole commença à ouvrir les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir des évènements de la veille et de sa présence ici. Elle se redressa prestement tout en se tournant vers la jeune femme étendue sur le lit. Leurs regards se croisèrent, celle-ci la contemplait, les yeux grands ouverts et amusés. Il y avait aussi autre chose dans ce regard, un sentiment profond de bienveillance, d'apaisement et d'affection. Nicole voyait tout cela dans les yeux chocolat et le doux sourire de sa petite-amie et cela lui faisait l'effet de petits papillons dansant dans son ventre.

« Bonjour Officier !

\- Bonjour, un sourire éclatant apparaissait sur son visage. Je ne t'ai pas réveillée ? Tu es éveillée depuis longtemps ? Tu veux quelque…

\- Oh là, doucement. Nicole, d'habitude c'est moi qui suis un moulin à paroles, ne me fait pas concurrence s'il te plait, temporisa la jeune Earp d'un sourire espiègle.

\- Pardon. Nicole sentit ses joues rosir légèrement et baissa le regard vers le lit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis réveillée depuis peu, je t'observais dormir. Tu semblais tellement en paix que je n'osais pas bouger.

\- Sûrement plus au calme qu'hier. J'ai eu tellement peur Wave.

Nicole avait du mal à regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux, son regard se brouillait par quelques larmes qui montaient mais qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer. Waverly sentit le malaise et attrapa la main de Nicole pour caresser ses doigts de son pouce.

\- Shhhh, c'est fini Nicole, je n'ai rien.

\- Si, tu as une côte fêlée et une entorse au poignet ainsi que nombre de bleus. J'aurai dû faire quelque chose, j'aurai dû l'arrêter avant qu'il…

\- NON ! Déclara Waverly haussant très légèrement la voix mais gardant une certaine souplesse pour ne pas blesser Nicole qui releva la tête de surprise. Je t'interdis de te sentir coupable pour ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est moi seule qui ai décidé de m'interposer et de foncer tête baissée. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, ni toi, ni Dolls, ni Wynonna qui d'ailleurs était juste à côté, Peacemaker en main, et n'a pas pu empêcher cela.

La jeune rousse avala sa salive, s'essuya le coin de l'œil et respira profondément pour reprendre contenance. Ces quelques mots étaient la vérité, elle le savait, elle y avait déjà pensé, mais le fait de les entendre de la bouche de sa petite-amie lui faisait du bien. Elle voulut changer de sujet pour passer à autre chose et arrêter de se sentir coupable inutilement.

\- Peacemaker ?

\- Oui, le pistolet de…, devant le regard interrogateur de l'officier Waverly s'arrêta. Oh, oui… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après mon plongeon, ça s'est fini comment ?

\- Ta sœur a pointé son pistolet, Peacemaker je présume, a tiré une balle sur l'ours qui est allé s'enfoncer dans le sol tout en brûlant. Il n'est plus rien resté.

Nicole avait débité l'histoire rapidement, en prenant un ton neutre, comme si cela était normal.

\- Ah… Tu devrais en parler à Dolls, je pense qu'il va avoir des choses à te dire.

\- Mais toi, tu n'as rien à me dire ?

\- Si, mais… Je ne suis même pas un membre officiel du Badge Noir, je ne suis pas sensée aider.

\- Mais tu participes pourtant et plutôt bien.

\- Oui, enfin c'est surtout car je suis la sœur de Wynonna.

\- Bon sang, Wave, c'est toi-même qui voulais que je sois au courant de vos histoires.

\- …

Waverly ne répondit pas, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. La seule chose qu'elle voulait faire maintenant c'est de prendre Nicole dans ses bras et lui raconter tout à propos de la malédiction de sa famille, des revenants, de Doc mais d'un autre côté elle avait peur d'effrayer Nicole avec tout cela. Son regard allait-il changer envers elle lorsqu'elle connaitrait le fond de l'affaire ?

\- Oh, et puis zut ! Je ne peux pas continuer à cacher cela à ma petite… . Waverly fit une pause, prit une profonde inspiration et reprit. Je ne peux pas continuer à cacher cela à la femme que j'aime.

Nicole fut totalement prise au dépourvu. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher des yeux de Wave. Elle se leva en souriant, un peu groggy mais un splendide sourire se dessinant sur son visage, se pencha vers Waverly et l'embrassa tendrement. Sa petite-amie lui rendit son baiser et en voulut plus, elle tendit son cou, encore enserré dans une minerve, pour intensifier le contact.

\- Aïe !

\- Wave, ça va ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Nicole brisant leur intimité.

\- Oui, c'est juste mon cou, les muscles sont encore sensibles.

\- Tu devrais te reposer. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Oui…

\- Dis-moi, tout ce que tu veux.

\- Tu…tu pourrais t'allonger à côté de moi ?

Nicole ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, elle retirait déjà ses rangers.

\- Je te préviens, je ne me suis pas changée depuis hier.

\- Pas grave !

Waverly se décala légèrement et surtout délicatement sur sa gauche pendant que Nicole se glissait adroitement dans le lit. La jeune brune se tourna sur son côté droit vers Nicole, nicha sa tête dans le cou de celle-ci et posa son bras gauche, où une attelle était posée sur son poignet, sur son ventre.

\- C'est mieux comme ça ?

\- C'est parfait. Je suis désolée de t'avoir caché tant de choses Nicole. Je veux tout t'expliquer, peu importe ce que Dolls dira, j'ai besoin que tu sois pleinement au courant de ce que je fais et vis. Mais est-ce que ça peut attendre tout à l'heure ? Quand tu auras été te changer et que tu auras mangé.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais pour l'instant je ne vais nulle part. »

Waverly ferma un instant les yeux pendant que sa jeune tête rousse lui passait la main dans ses longs cheveux châtains pour la réconforter. L'une et l'autre se sentaient à leur place, apaisées.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre sur une Wynonna qui n'avait pas pris la peine de frapper, amusée, un brin moqueur.

« Salut les filles !

\- Wyno ! S'enjoua Waverly.

\- Wynonna, salua Nicole. Elle ne savait pas encore comment se comporter face à la grande sœur de Wave car même si elle semblait approuver leur relation, ceci n'était peut-être qu'une façade pour épargner Waverly.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui, oui, Nicole s'occupe bien de moi.

\- Je vois ça, ironisa Wynonna, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Et toi, tu n'as rien ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé.

\- Non tout va bien. J'ai dû avoir une grande discussion avec Dolls une partie de la nuit. Je venais juste prendre des nouvelles de ma sœur préférée.

\- Comme tu vois, je suis encore en un seul morceau.

\- Une vraie dure à cuire ! Je repasse tout à l'heure Wave, si tu veux rester avec…

\- Non, justement Nicole me disait qu'elle rentrait chez elle se changer et se reposer.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Nicole avec une moue désapprobatrice.

\- Oui, oui !

\- Désolée Wave, mais je ne te laisse pas toute seule…

\- Wynonna est là, je ne suis pas seule et puis tu as besoin de rentrer. Vas prendre une bonne douche, manger quelque chose et nourrir ton chat.

\- Ah, si tu me prends par les sentiments, je ne peux pas laisser mourir de faim Calamity Jane.

\- Je me doutais bien que c'était ton point faible.

Wynonna était le témoin silencieux de leurs échanges qui ressemblaient à un flirt de 'qui tient le plus à l'autre'. Elle essaya de se souvenir quand elle avait vu sa sœur dans cet état. Elle était partie quelques temps mais étant avec Champ, Waverly n'avait sûrement pas dû jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui. Elle commençait à mieux comprendre l'attachement qui unissait les deux jeunes femmes.

\- D'accord ! Tu as gagné. Nicole se leva du lit, remis la couverture en place pour ne pas que sa petite-amie ait froid et attrapa son blouson d'uniforme.

\- Ouf, enfin ! Ria-t-elle.

\- Je te laisse avec ta sœur, ne fais pas de bêtises. Le petit-déjeuner ne va pas tarder, prend des forces et tu pourras sortir dans deux jours.

Nicole se pencha vers Wave pour l'embrasser doucement puis fit demi-tour vers la porte.

\- Nicole, interpella Wynonna lorsque celle-ci passa devant elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je la surveillerai bien.

\- Merci Wynonna, répondit-elle. Elle sentait que Wynonna essayait de lui dire quelque chose mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

\- Et, heu… Nicole ! Merci pour avoir pris soin de ma petite-sœur, tu es quelqu'un de bien, je suis contente pour vous deux.

\- Merci. » Dit-elle dans un timide sourire.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à l'attention de Wave, lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit.

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu. J'ai une petite idée de où va mener le prochain mais il va falloir que je trouve le temps de l'écrire…**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews et ajout de mon histoire en follow/favorite, ainsi qu'en author follow/favorite** **Je le dis à chaque fois, mais on n'est jamais trop avare en remerciements.**


	10. Discussions - Part 2

**Merci à tous pour vos gentils mots et désolée pour l'attente. J'ai un peu tardé pour ce chapitre, mea culpa, du coup il est un peu plus long. Le prochain devrait mettre moins de temps à arriver.**

 **Marioncaityjohn : Merci, j'espère que ce qui suit te plaira, mais ça reste dans le même style**

 **Clexa : Fidèle followeuse et revieweuse, voici la suite !**

 **Guest : Je pense qu'on espère tous qu'il y ait une seconde saison, on est toujours en train de croiser les doigts… A quand une annonce ? / Voilà une grande suite pour sauver ton impatience, mais j'avoue être « en retard », tu as raison de me tirer les oreilles )**

Wynonna attendit que Nicole ait fermé la porte de la chambre pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit, auprès de sa petite-sœur.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Pas trop mal, vu le vol que j'ai fait.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, te jeter face au danger comme ça…

\- Oui, enfin… Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur le coup.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu t'intéressais aux filles, lança Wynonna déviant légèrement le sujet.

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas forcément aux filles, plutôt juste à Nicole. Ses joues devinrent rouges et elle baissa les yeux de gêne.

\- J'ai vu ça.

\- Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant mais je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était sérieux et puis c'est spécial avec Nicole. Mais bon ça ne fait pas très longtemps, je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Il fallait que je m'habitue à cela avant de le dire…

\- Wave, Wave ! Stoppa Wynonna en levant les deux mains en l'air. Tu l'aimes ?

La question arrêta net le flot de paroles de la jeune Earp qui reprit une charmante couleur cramoisie sur ses joues. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir beaucoup, le souci était 'est-ce que sa sœur allait accepter qu'elle aime une femme ?'. Mais sa sincérité prit le dessus soudainement et l'entraina à répondre simplement.

\- Oui. Je l'aime.

Cette déclaration lui faisait peur une poignée de minutes plus tôt et l'aurait presque terrifiée il y a quelques jours, mais à cet instant précis c'était uniquement la seule affirmation qui avait du sens dans le chaos qu'elle vivait. Nicole lui gardait la tête hors de l'eau au milieu de ces histoires de malédiction, de revenants et d'autres évènements surnaturels. Elle lui avait apporté plus que quiconque en tellement peu de temps. Leur relation n'en était qu'à son début mais elle était persuadée de se sentir juste en accord avec elle-même.

\- Alors je suis heureuse pour toi, pour vous. Je pense que tu as fait un bon choix.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

\- J'ai déjà discuté et même travaillé avec elle. C'est une femme sérieuse, fiable, douée et intelligente dans son travail. Je ne peux que penser qu'elle doit l'être aussi en privé.

\- Attends, tu es en train de vanter les mérites de ma petite-amie ?

\- J'en ai bien peur, oui.

\- Ca ne te fait rien que ce soit une femme ?

\- Wave, écoutes. Je suis partie durant un moment, tu as dû assumer la réputation de la famille, trouver un travail, t'occuper de tout, toute seule. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de penser à toi, et quand je dis _toi_ je parle de qui tu es véritablement, tout cela à cause de mon absence. Aujourd'hui tu peux enfin être qui tu es, tu as rencontré quelqu'un de bien, que tu aimes et qui t'aimes en retour. C'est une femme, c'est un fait, mais elle te rend heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, que ma petite-sœur soit heureuse.

\- Wynonna…

Les yeux de Waverly s'étaient emplis de larmes. C'était la première fois que sa sœur lui parlait comme cela. Ce n'était absolument pas l'habitude de Wynonna de parler avec son cœur, encore moins de faire des compliments. Le petit discours qu'elle venait de prononcer avait ému profondément la jeune femme, au point de laisser couler une larme le long de sa joue droite qui ruissela sur sa pommette et se perdit à la commissure de ses lèvres. Wynonna brossa de son pouce la trace humide sur le visage de sa sœur et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Peu importe que ce soit une femme Wave, quand je vous vois vous regarder je sens votre attachement, vous avez l'air d'être bien ensemble, c'est ce qui me rend heureuse.

\- Wynonna… Merci. Merci pour ton honnêteté, parvint à articuler Waverly en réprimant quelques sanglots d'émotions. Je me sens enfin à ma place quand je suis avec Nicole. Je veux plus que tout que ça se passe bien, ce qui implique de lui dire pour la Division. Je sais que Dolls refusera mais je ne peux pas lui cacher cela, je l'aime trop pour risquer de la perdre à cause de ça.

\- Je comprends. J'en parlerai à Dolls, je te soutiendrai là-dessus. Et puis après ce qu'elle a vu à la banque hier, elle doit commencer à entrevoir le type de situations que nous devons gérer. Même si elle a dû être plus que désarçonnée par ce qu'il s'est passé, la première chose qu'elle a fait lorsque Banes est retourné en Enfer, a été de se précipiter auprès de toi.

\- Je ne me souviens plus.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'arriver en premier, elle était déjà là. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que j'ai percuté. Elle avait l'air totalement perdue en te voyant allongée, un hématome sur la joue. Je crois n'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un d'autant bouleversé, puis elle t'a embrassé, comme je le fais, sur le front. C'est à cet instant que j'ai compris.

\- Merci pour les détails. Je verrai le reste avec elle. S'amusa Waverly légèrement gênée. Tu retournes au poste de police ?

\- Oui, mais je vais rester un peu avec toi. J'ai promis à Nicole de veiller sur toi.

\- Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre à deux. Je peux m'occuper seule. Va voir Dolls, le convaincre d'inclure Nicole dans la Division.

\- Tout à l'heure. J'attends que le petit-déjeuner soit passé et je m'en vais.

\- D'accord. »

Elles passèrent une petite demi-heure à discuter puis le chariot de nourriture passa dans le couloir, une femme frappa à la porte et déposa un plateau sur la tablette à côté du lit du Waverly. Celle-ci congédia sa grande-sœur et commença à manger seule, elle préférait largement le petit-déjeuner de la veille chez Nicole. Ce serai pour une prochaine fois, bientôt sûrement.

Waverly regardait distraitement la télévision, qui diffusait une émission culinaire, dans le coin de sa chambre. Elle avait cherché quelque chose à faire mais depuis le départ de sa sœur, puis le passage de l'aide-soignante pour ramasser le plateau du petit-déjeuner avec qui elle avait échangé quelques mots, elle s'ennuyait. Elle regrettait d'avoir demandé à Nicole de partir mais il fallait qu'elle s'occupe d'elle aussi, elle ne pouvait pas passer sa vie auprès de Wave en attendant qu'elle sorte de l'hôpital. Quand soudain elle entendit deux coups frappés à la porte. Son enthousiasme fut immédiat en pensant au retour de Nicole et lança un « Entrez » assez énergique. Un jeune garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, cheveux bruns portant une chemise à carreaux et un jean troué entra dans la chambre.

« Champ !

\- Salut Wave ! Je suis venu dès que j'ai su. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui merci, ça va mieux, rien de grave. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Rien, je passais dans l'coin…, dit-il d'un air faussement détaché.

\- Champ ! Gronda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bon, ben je… Je viens te ramener à la raison. Le vol plané que tu as fait a dû te remettre les idées en place.

Waverly écarquilla les yeux, sa mâchoire tomba légèrement, sa naturelle répartie était prise au dépourvu par tant de culot.

\- Tu viens faire quoi ?

\- Voyons, bébé, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. Que tu veuilles qu'on fasse une pause, ok, même si y'en a un que tu fais souffrir, ajouta-t-il en baissant le regard vers son pantalon. Mais que tu casses tout pour une fille ? J'te reconnais pas, c'est pas toi.

\- Champ. Déclara Waverly lentement pour reprendre contenance et être sûre que chaque mot qu'elle prononce soit compris par la tête de nœuds en face d'elle. Je n'ai pas perdu la tête. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Je ne savais même rien de moi avant que je prenne le temps de m'écouter, de chercher ce que je voulais vraiment et ce que je ne voulais pas. Et ce que je ne veux pas c'est finir ma vie avec un gamin qui ne pense qu'à lui, sans écouter sa petit-amie, sans la soutenir…

\- Hé ! On t'a soutenu, rappelle-toi ! Interrompa-t-il en posant sa main sur son entre-jambes.

\- Exactement le genre de réaction que je ne supporte plus ! Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! M'as-tu déjà demandé ce que je voulais faire ? Tu penses que je veux être serveuse jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ?

\- Mais Wave…

\- Non Champ, c'est fini, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu es quelqu'un de gentil et beau garçon, tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver une charmante fille. Merci d'être passé.

\- Mais Waverly, tu te rends compte que tu sors avec une fille ? Tu vas être la risée, je vais passer pour quoi moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas une fille, c'est une femme.

Champ se rapprocha du lit.

\- Y'a quand même quelque chose qui te manque…

\- C'est bon Champ ! On ne va pas discuter de cela, ni ici, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Accepte-le.

Waverly s'était redressée péniblement sur son oreiller pour avoir l'air un peu moins vulnérable mais une grimace de douleur lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement et une tornade rousse s'y engouffra. Nicole avait revêtu un léger pull ivoire, un jean décontracté, des baskets et avait laissé ses cheveux libres, comme Waverly aimait.

\- Bonjour Champ !

\- Tiens, voilà la perverse.

\- Enchantée de te voir moi aussi, maintenant si tu veux bien laisser Waverly se reposer ce serait aimable de ta part.

\- C'est toi qui lui as mis toutes ces idées en tête. Tu lui as bourré le crâne pour qu'elle parte et que tu puisses me la voler.

\- Je n'ai rien volé car il n'y avait rien à voler ! Waverly n'est pas un butin, c'est une personne et elle est tout à fait capable de choisir avec qui elle veut être. C'est une femme très intelligente.

Nicole bouillait, ses joues étaient rouges de colère mais elle ne laissait rien paraître dans sa voix ni dans son attitude, elle voulait régler ce conflit pacifiquement.

\- S'il te plait, Champ, implora Waverly d'une petite voix, rentres chez toi. »

Il jeta un regard noir de défi à Nicole en passant devant elle, ne dit pas un mot et se dirigea vers la porte sans se retourner vers Waverly et la claqua. A cet instant, les épaules de la jeune officier s'affaissèrent de soulagement. Elles étaient contractées de retenue pour éviter d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de l'ex petit-copain de Wave, la voix de la raison lui suggérait fortement d'éviter d'agir comme l'aurait voulu. Elle posa sur la petite table qui avait accueilli le petit-déjeuner un sachet en papier et se rapprocha de la jeune Earp.

« Ca va Wave ?

\- Oui, oui. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal.

\- Vous parliez tellement fort que je vous ai entendu du bout du couloir en arrivant, il t'a demandé des comptes ?

\- Il n'arrive pas à digérer notre rupture et le fait que je sois avec toi.

Nicole s'assit sur le bord du lit et attrapa la main de Wave en entortillant ses doigts aux siens, ses yeux étaient plein d'empathie.

\- Et toi ? Comment le prends-tu ?

\- Je ne suis pas étonnée qu'il ait besoin de temps, un peu plus qu'il soit venu ici me dire en face ce qu'il pensait.

\- Oui, mais toi ? Comment te sens-tu avec tout cela ? Les gens vont en parler, toi, moi…

Nicole ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet mais elle savait qu'il fallait le faire et maintenant semblait le bon moment. Pour elle, le fait d'être gay ne lui avait jamais véritablement posé de problème, elle l'avait assumé assez rapidement et ne s'en cachait pas. Pour Waverly c'était assez nouveau et le fait de devoir être confrontée à sa famille, ses amis, ses connaissances pouvait être une étape difficile, voire peut-être même fatale pour leur relation.

\- Ca va. J'ai fait un choix, je l'assume. Je savais ce qui allait arriver, c'est même pour cela que j'ai longuement hésité.

\- Longuement ? Long comment ?

\- Après l'attaque de Constance Clootie sur la maison j'ai beaucoup réfléchit. Je voulais vivre MA vie, pas celle que les autres voulaient que je vive. Je me suis enfin posé les bonnes questions, dont celle avec qui je me voyais partager un bout de chemin. Instinctivement, ton visage m'est apparu, j'ai su que la première fois que je t'avais vu je ne voulais pas être ton amie.

\- Vraiment ? Interrogea Nicole en soulevant un sourcil, permettant à Waverly de reprendre son souffle dans son profond discours.

\- Non, je voulais être plus que cela mais je n'arrivais pas réellement à le formuler. Nicole sourit faiblement, ses yeux pétillèrent et sa main serra plus fort celle de Wave. Je voulais que tu me fasses rire comme ce jour-là, que tu me fasses sentir importante à tes yeux, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela.

\- Wave…, les yeux de Nicole brillaient d'émotion.

\- Alors oui, ce fut un long chemin pour arriver jusqu'à ce canapé dans le bureau du sheriff. Mais grâce à une personne j'ai pu arriver au bout.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Gus. Elle m'a dit de vivre ma vie, qu'elle pouvait nous réserver de belles surprises à propos de ce que nous voulons et de qui nous voulons. Dès ce moment, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi, je suis sortie du bar pour me précipiter au poste.

\- J'aime bien ta tante, c'est une sage personne. S'amusa Nicole.

\- Je savais que ça ne serai pas simple, mais parfois, il faut savoir sauter sans filet de sécurité. Tant pis pour les autres, je ne regrette absolument pas. En fait, je pense que je n'ai jamais été autant heureuse de toute ma vie.

\- Oh chérie, Nicole n'y tint plus, elle embrassa Waverly tendrement pour essayer d'exprimer par ce contact tous ces sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait décrire. Je suis tellement contente. Je ne pensais pas rester dans cette ville, quand j'ai été mutée ici je voulais juste déguerpir. Puis je t'ai rencontrée au bar, tout a changé, maintenant je ne partirai pour rien au monde.

\- Pas même après ce que tu as vu à la banque ?

\- Ah, ça… Vous avez de sacrées occupations au badge noir.

\- Tu peux dire ça, mais ne t'en fais pas, après ce que tu as vu, Dolls ne devrait plus être très difficile à convaincre, surtout avec Wynonna et moi qui allons le harceler.

\- Wynonna ?

\- Oui. Ma sœur t'aime bien, assez en tout cas pour confronter son boss.

\- Ouf, je suis sauvée. Celle qui envoie aux Enfers les monstres m'aime bien !

\- Elle m'a donné une liste de tes qualités, intelligente en faisait partie. Je vois que tu as bien deviné ce qu'elle faisait avec Peacemaker.

\- Attends, Peacemaker…son pistolet spécial je suppose.

\- Yep ! Officier Haught, vous avez votre diplôme d'enquêtrice professionnelle haut la main !

\- J'ai justement de quoi fêter cela !

Elle sortit du petit sachet en papier posé à côté d'elle les petits gâteaux de la boulangerie préférée de Waverly.

\- Tu veux me faire prendre combien de kilos ?

\- Je ne peux pas prendre soin de ma petite-amie slash héroïne ? Sourit-elle en prenant le gâteau de Wave et le frottant légèrement sur son nez pour le saupoudrer de sucre glace avant d'embrasser cet endroit.

\- Dit comme ça… »

 **Vous aurez remarqué qu'il existe certaines similitudes entre des évènements de la série et certains écris plus haut, c'est donc totalement délibéré. Tout simplement car j'ai aimé ces moments (la confrontation Champ/Nicole puis avec Waverly ainsi que le fait que Wave dise à sa sœur qu'elle aime Nicole).**

 **A bientôt pour la suite, merci de laisser poser vos (petits) yeux sur mes modestes mots qui sortent de mon imagination insatiable. Merci pour vos reviews !**


End file.
